


Wayward Sons

by ReignWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Helps Dean Winchester, Crime Boss Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, Mobster Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Violence, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: It's the year 1919 and the Wayward Sons are the most powerful criminal organization in the country. It's ruled by Dean Winchester who bares the Mark of Cain. A curse given to him when Mary Winchester made a deal with the Devil to save her dying son. Dean was always a cold blood killer who did everything for business, and he never let anyone into his heart. He didn't dare let himself get too close to someone. That was until the Roadhouse hired a new bartender.Castiel always admired Dean from afar for helping the lower class have a voice. For some reason, the bartender knows how to get under Dean's skin. There was something different about him which led to the beginning of their newfound relationship. Two broken souls finding each other in the middle.
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124
Collections: Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this idea I've had for a while. I didn't have a lot of motivation to keep writing, but the Bottom Cas Big Bang gave me the motivation to write this piece. I want to give a shout out and a very big thank you to the artist whom I partnered up with for this challenge. Bees Are Awesome. You should totally check them out because they're so talented I'm speechless.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy. Have fun reading! <3

  
  


The streets were empty and dead silent except for the gravel that scrunched under Dean Winchester’s combat boots. From afar there was a light that illuminated the dark streets and Dean could see the shadow of a black 1919 Ford Model T. The roar of the engine could be heard from a mile away and Dean followed it with ease. He kept his head up high and his shoulders rolled back to show off his confidence and the dominance he raided.

He could sense the fear that was sheltered by the traitor’s garage, and that only meant one thing; he was guilty. Dean already knew his fate, but the atmosphere confirmed it even further. Once he was close enough he saw the bags packed in the backseat of the automobile. They were rumpled as if the man threw them in a hurry and ran back inside to grab the rest of his possessions. Dean almost laughed from what he discovered. It was too late for Gordon to run away now.

Dean entered the garage and spotted Gordon hunched over a couple of his things. “Going somewhere?” Dean asked with a hint of mock curiosity. He already knew where Gordon was going. He was going away and never coming back to this town. Never coming back to this gang of criminals.

Gordon jumped from his position and whipped around to face him. Dean could hear the man’s rapid heartbeat from where he stood a few yards away. Guilty as charged. “I’m going away to visit family,” Gordon said in a nervous tone. There was a crack in his voice, and it made Dean smirk mischievously. He wondered why they even tried to lie to him when he knew they were. It was easy for him to detect their lies. The way his voice wavered, his rapid heartbeat, and the way he hid his hands behind his back. He was like an open book for Dean to read without even paying attention to the pages and words playing out in front of his eyes.

“Right. You tell them I send my condolences.” Dean stepped back and gestured for Gordon to go first.

He looked surprised, but he didn’t question it as he quickly walked outside. He refrained from making eye contact with Dean. Before he could make it any further, Dean grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall, then dragged him to the ground. He placed his heel against his ear, putting his weight on it, making the man scream in pain. Dean could hear a splintering crack and he knew he fractured this man’s skull. He felt no remorse.

Dean knelt by him and snapped his fingers in front of Gordon’s face. “Wanna tell me what you reported to your superiors, or do I have to rip it from your mind? You know I will.” Dean cocked his head and glowered down at Gordon, seeing the fear in his eyes.

“They know everything about your leader and group. Everything!” Gordon tried to get up from the floor but Dean pinned him down with the heel of his boot again. He groaned in pain and leaned back down. “John Winchester and the Wayward Sons will go down!”

Dean let out a harsh chuckle and shook his head. “Really? They sent you to spy on us? How pathetic.” He kicked him in the gut. “You hung around with my pops more often than me, huh? Well, if you didn’t have your head up your ass then you would know John isn’t the leader.”

Gordon turned confused eyes up at Dean who was smirking. “What are you talking about?” He asked slowly.

“All the plans John spat out? They’re not true because he’s not the leader. I am.” Dean reached into his black trench coat and took out his revolver from his gun holster vest. He took off the safety and pointed the barrel of the gun towards Gordon.

“Wait! Please, no!” Gordon screamed before Dean pulled the trigger, instantly killing him.

“Why do they always beg?” Dean asked himself as he put his revolver back in his gun holster. He started to walk away from the garage and heard a feminine voice calling out Gordon’s name.

Dean didn’t look back even when he heard the shriek for help. A couple of families turned on their porch lights and came outside to see what the commotion was. When they spotted Dean they quickly walked back inside and turned off their lights. The streets were covered in darkness again. The way Dean liked it when he was carrying out an execution.

He took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket and lit one up. He held it up to his lips and took a long drag out of his cigarette. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, blowing out the smoke. Oh, that always felt so good. It calmed him and the Mark down.

  
• • • • • •  
  


The Wayward Sons were considered the most dangerous gang in the country. Their organization was large and filled with thousands of loyal members. The government always wanted to take them down, but they were never able to. The Wayward Sons were murderers, robbers, cheaters, gamblers, and liars sure, but they were for the people. They worked to gain back their power from the corrupted government. They weren’t going to be pawns to them. They were going to stand up and fight for their rights.

They weren’t all bad, but people knew what they did was illegal. It was morally wrong, but the Wayward Sons are the reasons why the poor were able to survive for so many years. Why the rich never took advantage of them.

Whenever the gangsters committed horrid acts the people always turned the other way and didn’t give up any information to the police or the government. If one of them were to give the gang up their whole family would be hunted down, and the Wayward Sons will not show mercy to them. They wouldn’t even bat an eye when they slaughter them for betraying their trust.

The Wayward Sons contained five important members that were considered family. Jo Harvelle was the bartender of the Roadhouse. She may seem petite and innocent, but deep down she isn’t who she acts. She’s one of the best bounty hunters the Wayward Sons ever had because no one would suspect a woman to go out and murder people for money. Especially a woman like Jo who looked so defenseless. She loved doing it because, most of the time, the targets were horrible human beings she didn’t want walking on this Earth. She was a prized possession and a line of suitors was always by her door, but she always refused them. She would rather be free and do whatever she wanted than being married and tied down to a man.

John Winchester used to be the leader of the Wayward Sons before he was voted out by the family. They believed his son was a better fit for the position. John’s views always varied, and the family liked Dean’s plans for the organization a lot more. Ever since his son had taken over the business it was booming. John felt proud of his son, and he knew the organization was in the right hands. He was the one who dealt with the ‘prisoners’ the gang had in their cells. He did the interrogating by beating them and torturing them until they gave up the information they needed. He was the one who had to deal with the darkness. He was ruthless.

Sam Winchester was the right-hand man. He was the one who carried out the orders and led large groups of gangsters into war. He was one of the greatest leaders Dean had ever known, and he was a great substitute for whenever Dean was gone to deal with business. They were brothers and always looked after each other. That’s why Dean trusted him most out of everyone for this position. He was able to do what was necessary for the good of the organization and their family.

Ellen Harvelle was Jo’s mother. She’s the glue that keeps the family together. She keeps them in check and makes sure they’re well cared for before they go on with their day. Without her, the members would forget to eat their meals and sleep for a good amount of time. She was a mother figure to Sam and Dean and took Mary’s role after her death.

Dean Winchester was the leader of the Wayward Sons. He was the Alpha that gave the orders and made important deals for the organization. He was also the one who bore the Mark of Cain. People had thought it was a myth, but Dean destroyed that theory when he came back from the dead. He bore the mark ever since he was a teenager. It was when his mother made a deal with the Devil to save her dying son, and he was never the same ever again. Especially ten years later when his mother’s fate was sealed. The hellhounds came and dragged Mary Winchester to Hell.

Dean made a vow to protect his family and kill the Devil if he ever saw him. It wasn’t likely, but Dean always hoped one day he could meet the Devil to destroy him after taking his mother away from him. The mark represented his bloodlust and the power he had. The mark helped him be the best leader the Wayward Sons ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the perks of having the Mark of Cain was Dean didn’t need any sleep. He was able to get things done faster than anyone could ever. Occasionally, he would take naps when he needed them, but there was no rest for the wicked. Especially with him and being the leader of a criminal organization. He needed all the time he could get, and it didn’t help that when he  _ did  _ take naps his problems followed him in his dreams. He hated waking up in a cold sweat and having nothing to turn to for comfort.

Despite the perks, there were downsides to the Mark. They always outweighed the good, but there was nothing he could do. He had to live with it for the rest of his life. Many thought it was a blessing. Dean, on the other hand, thought it was a curse. A horrid curse he would have to live with forever, and if he were to have children then they would have the same fate as him. He should know...he’s gone looking for answers once.

_ A much younger Dean Winchester starred ahead at the old cabin. He was fiddling with a small piece of paper in his hand as he weighed his options. Find out more about this Mark on his arm or turn around and leave everything and everyone behind. He was leaning more towards the second option, and he was about to turn around when he saw the front door swing open. He was frozen in his spot as a petite red-headed woman stepped out in the open. _

_ “Are you going to keep me waitin’?” The witch, the village nearby gave him her location, called out to him. Dean could tell with the Scottish accent in her tone. He was staring at her with wide eyes filled with uneasiness. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “Come in, my dear.” She turned around and walked back in, leaving the door open. _

_ It seemed like she answered for him. Dean walked inside the small cabin and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down across from the witch they call Rowena MacLeod. She looked younger than Dean anticipated, but then again, he didn’t know how witchcraft worked. Maybe she made herself look younger than meets the eye. He didn’t think too much of it. _

_ “I sensed yer arrival, and I knew immediately ye weren’t a threat, so tell me; what do ye need?” Rowena leaned back against her velvet chair and smiled politely at the young boy. _

_ “I wanted answers on this…” Dean pinched his sweatshirt and looked at her, unsure. _

_ “Go ahead, dear.” Rowena nodded. _

_ Dean sighed and lifted his sleeve up. He leaned his arm against the desk to show her the Mark. He heard a sharp intake and lifted his head to look at her expression. Her face was pale, her hands were shaking as she reached out to touch the Mark, and there was a sense of terror in her dark green eyes. She stroked a finger over the angry glowing Mark and made eye contact with Dean. She looked upset. _

_ “This is the Mark of Cain. A curse.” Rowena retracted her hand and turned her chair to look through her books of witchcraft. She grabbed a large book that looked beaten up and over a thousand years old. Maybe it was. She heaved as she placed it on her desk. “This is called the Book of the Damned. It might have all the answers to yer questions.” _

_ Dean stared at the cover with a hint of curiosity. “Is there a way to remove it?” He asked, a little out of breath. _

_ Rowena closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of the cover. When she opened them her eyes flashed purple, but a second later they were back to their normal green. It was as if Dean imagined them change. _

_ “I’m sorry, but there is no cure for the Mark of Cain.” _

The knock on the door pulled Dean out of his wandering thoughts. That was a memory that was imprinted in his mind, and he would never forget those words.

_ “There is no cure for the Mark of Cain.” _

He was damned for eternity.

He looked up from the papers that were scattered around his desk when Charlie Bradbury, his personal assistant, popped her head in. “Your ten AM appointment is here, sir,” she informed.

“Send him in,” Dean instructed. He grabbed the loose papers and stuffed them inside a folder. He pulled open a drawer and dropped the folder there before shutting it. He tugged on his collar to loosen it and blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Benny Lafitte, an old friend of his, walked inside his office. He looked pale and nervous to be around the great crime boss that was in charge of the streets. Ever since they split they became strangers to one another. It was mostly Dean who pulled away, but that wasn’t important right now. Benny and his family lived on a street that was considered dangerous because of the other gangsters that didn’t belong to Dean. He had done some digging into it, and he was going to make a deal with Benny who  _ would _ agree to it.

“Sit down.” Dean gestured to the seat across from him and Benny quickly sat on it. Dean leaned back on his leather chair comfortably and shined a small smile at the nervous man. “Do you know why you’re here Mr. Lafitte?” He tilted his head as he placed his hands on top of his desk. He didn’t feel too comfortable calling him Benny. It was too intimate. Too familiar.

“Not exactly. You didn’t specify when you called.” Benny replied, his voice wavering.

“I wanted to bargain. I know we had a past together, and I could just give you protection, but you know how I work. I need my men, and business is always first.” Dean said. He said it with no emotion and without another thought. That’s just how he worked out his deals.

“Of course, I understand.” Benny nodded and stared at the floor. He was fiddling with his cap from nervousness.

“Great. I’ll be straight to the point, and I’ll send you back to your lovely wife.” Dean grabbed a cigarette box from his pocket and offered one to Benny. When he shook his head Dean shrugged. He took one for himself and stashed it away. He kept the cigarette between his lips as he pulled open a cabinet for the contract.

Dean tossed the contract on the desk and grabbed a pen from his breast pocket. “I want you to sign over the horse riding business to the Wayward Sons, and in return, I will send my men to protect you, your family, and whoever else you want to be protected. Easy enough right?”

“I-” Benny stopped himself and slammed his mouth shut. He wanted to decline, Dean anticipated it. He knew this man too well, and he was going to use that against him. Friendship and morals be damned. Dean already was. “I don’t know, Dean- I mean Mr. Winchester.” He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat. “The horse riding business is my life don’t you know this?”

“I do.” Dean nodded without a hint of emotion. He didn’t even feel sorry for him. “But I want to expand my business, and you’ll be having  _ my  _ men protecting you and your family.”

He narrowed his eyes at the man and felt the Mark pulsing on his forearm. He tapped into Benny’s consciousness and dug around for memories of his beloved family; his wife and his two kids. Dean remembered them quite well. Back when he wasn’t so soulless.

Benny’s expression changed and he looked crestfallen. He tore his gaze away from Dean’s intense stare and looked down at the ground.

A memory was unfolding itself in Benny’s mind and Dean could see everything. The happiness, the safeness his memory felt when being with his family. If Benny had ever lost them he would lose himself. It was _pathetic,_ Dean thought to himself. That’s why it was so easy to manipulate men with families. People that deeply cared for someone and had a purpose because of them. It was a _weakness._ A feeling Dean would never feel ever again.

Benny blew out a shuddering breath and swallowed thickly. He grabbed the pen Dean was holding out to him and signed the contract. “You promise my family will be safe? No harm will come to them?” He asked.

“That is what the contract says, Mr. Lafitte.” Dean grabbed the contract and shoved it in an empty drawer. He waved him off afterward. “You’re dismissed.”

Benny looked like he wanted to say something else, but he refrained from doing so. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the office without another word. Once the door fell shut behind him Dean turned back to his paperwork he had to deal with.

_ “T-That can’t be right! There has to be something I could do to get rid of this!” Dean pulled down his sleeve and glared at the open book she had in front of her. The only information she had was about how he could control it. He found that out on his own when he murdered his first victim. _

_ He was bloodthirsty, and the Mark kept messing with his mind until he grabbed his handgun his father had given him and shot a man right in between his two eyes. After that, the Mark had calmed down, and he realized what he had done. He could never forgive himself for that, and he has been trying to refrain from killing again. He did not want to end up like his father. _

_ “I’m sorry, dear, but there is nothin’ else about the Mark. I could read to ye on how to control it. It’s the best I can do for ye.” Rowena flipped through several pages before returning back to the first page that talked about the Mark of Cain. _

_ Dean sighed heavily and slumped on the chair with defeat. “Let me hear it.” _

_ “Ye have to keep feedin’ the Mark, and if ye don’t you’ll go insane and end up killing whoever is close to ye. That could be yer own family or loved ones, and we don’t want that happenin’ do we?” Rowena looked back up at Dean who fidgeted in his seat. _

_ “No.” Dean sighed. “So I have to keep killing people? To feed this Mark?” He gestured to the Mark on his arm. It was so odd to talk about taking someone’s life so nonchalantly.  _

_ “Yes. Unless ye want to lose control and end up murderin’ innocent civilians.” Rowena looked sympathetic. Dean was surprised because the village kept saying she was an evil witch who didn’t care about anyone but herself. Maybe she was pretending or actually felt sorry for him. _

_ “This blows.” Dean huffed. “Are there any other options?” _

_ “Says here if ye die you’ll end up as a demon. Those creatures from the deepest and darkest pits of Hell. That’ll make ye emotionless, and ye won’t feel anything about killin’ someone. Is that what you want? It’s an option.” Rowena explained. _

_ “That’s even worse! There’s nothing I can do then!” Dean threw his hands up in the air and felt like throwing something across the room, but the witch looked intimidating, so he didn’t. _

_ “I do sincerely apologize, Dean.” Rowena frowned. _

_ Dean was confused about how she knew his name, but he didn’t care enough to ask. He came here looking for answers and he got them. They were ones he didn’t want to hear, but life never worked out that way for him and his family. _

_ “There is no cure for the Mark of Cain.” _

_ Those words kept replaying in his mind as he walked out of the small cabin. He heard the sound of Rowena’s voice, but he couldn’t understand what she was saying. He was stuck in his own head. All the hope he had was gone. There was no way to get rid of this burden he had, and he hated it. What was he supposed to do now? _

_ Dean mindlessly walked away from the cabin until he saw Benny appear in the corner of his eye. The young man flashed an exciting smile and waited for Dean to tell him what happened, but when he noticed the expression his friend had his face fell. “What happened?” He asked quietly. _

_ “There’s no use. She told me there isn’t a cure.” Dean sighed and shook his head. He could feel his emotions going haywire because of the news. “Let’s go home.” _

_ Benny frowned. He stayed beside Dean as they made their way back to their homeland. During the way over there, Benny tried to comfort him by talking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. It helped a little, but it wasn’t enough to prepare him for what Dean was about to experience. _

By the end of his workday, Dean clocked out of his office and headed straight home. Everyone else had left, so he had to close up the company building before driving himself to his house. When he got there the lights were on in the house which indicated the rest of his family was home. Good. He needed them to be home today to announce his success. He knew they'd been waiting on it.

Dean turned off the engine of his car and stepped out of the driver’s seat. There were guards outside his front doorstep, and they stepped aside when he entered through the double doors. The living room grew silent when he walked inside. They were staring at him with interest. Little Adam was jumping off the walls and running around, very oblivious to what was going on in the real world.

“I am here to call a family meeting.” He looked around at everyone who was in the room. Ellen was sitting on the soft cushion of the couch, Sam was playing around with Adam who was tugging on his long arm to move him along, and John was looking out through the front window, smoking a cigarette silently. Everyone was here except for one person. “Where is Jo?” He questioned.

“Jo! Get your ass down here!” Ellen called out to her daughter. Footsteps could be heard from Jo running down the stairs and taking her seat next to her mother.

“Now that I have everyone’s attention. I am glad to announce we are the new proud owners of the horse racing business.” Dean grabbed a folder from his trench coat and placed it on the table in front of him.

The room erupted in cheers and laughter. Sam walked up to him and clapped him on the back with a big grin on his face. “Man, I don’t know how you do it, but keep doing it. Adam now gets to ride the horses. You hear that, Adam?” Sam turned to his attention to the little boy who was distracted by his toys.

“Horsies! Yay!” Adam lifted up his toy horse and grinned. He was trying to replicate the sounds horses make, but it was very inaccurate. It still made the people around him smile.

“This calls for a celebration at the Roadhouse. The night is young. We deserve a little excitement in our miserable lives.” Ellen teased towards the end of her sentence. “You coming with, Dean? Or are you going to stay again to do work?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Before Dean could even think about it Jo started talking.“Come on, Dean! Just for tonight. You still need to meet the new bartender we hired.” Jo walked over to where he was standing and threw an arm over his shoulder. “It’s been weeks since we hired him, and you don’t even know his name. What if he’s planning on murdering you in your sleep, you know? It could happen, hm?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are exaggerating, but sure, I’ll go to the Roadhouse today. If that’s what gets you guys off my back.”

“Great! You deserve the break. Come on.” Jo wrapped her arms around his and tried to tug him along. Dean smiled slightly and shook his head from how enthusiastic she was that he finally agreed to go to the Roadhouse. It was true. He hasn’t gone in weeks. He had been so busy with business-related work that he lost track of time.

Jo tugged him all the way outside to where his vehicle stood. Sam and John were going in another car while Jo and Ellen joined Dean. They left Adam with the maid whom they trusted deeply their whole lives.

Dean grabbed his keys and started the car up before pulling out of their huge driveway and heading towards the Roadhouse. Jo was in the passenger’s seat talking his ear off about Ellen inviting suitable men for Jo. She was mostly complaining while Ellen rolled her eyes and argued back.

Dean put an end to their ‘friendly’ banter by providing his opinion about this whole situation. “In my opinion, I believe Jo should choose who she wants to be with. What is the harm of waiting? She’s old enough to make her own decisions, and she will be getting married soon when she chooses to. Her marriage should be out of love.”

Ellen and Jo were silent and dumbfounded as they stared at Dean with surprised expressions. He squirmed under their stares and glanced at Jo. “What? I’m just saying…”

“Didn’t know you were into the whole love thing, Dean,” Ellen spoke up after a moment of silence after Dean’s small speech.

“Didn’t even know you knew what love meant.” Jo joked and smirked when she saw Dean roll his eyes from her sarcasm.

“Yeah, well, I’m full of surprises I suppose.” Dean shrugged. After that, the ride was silent until they arrived at the bar with Sam and John trailing behind them.

The bar was alive with laughter and loud talking. Jo was out of the car before Dean could park it properly. She ran through the double doors while Dean glanced over at Ellen with a look of confusion. He raised his eyebrows to indicate he wanted an explanation for Jo’s behavior.

“The new bartender,” Ellen said as if that explained everything. When Dean kept staring at her in confusion she sighed. “The new bartender is a pretty boy. All the women and some of the men keep hitting on him. The poor boy was left alone to look over the bar. Let’s hope they haven’t scared him away yet.”

Dean shuddered just by thinking about it. He knew how difficult it could be to walk around the streets while having a pretty face. His teen years weren’t the best. He climbed out of the car and walked inside with the rest of his family. The moment he stepped foot in the bar the whole place fell silent. All of their gazes were pointed at Dean. Most of them looked scared and Dean could see a man running off towards the back. Must’ve been the new bartender who was being tormented by their customers.

“Don’t let me stop you from having your fun,” Dean announced before sitting by the counter. Ellen, Sam, and John headed off in a different direction to have a drink or two and have actual fun. Meanwhile, Dean had brought his work with him. He took out a couple of papers and a pen to write with.

Jo walked over to where he was sitting and sighed tiredly. “Really? You brought your work with you? When are you going to take a break?”

“I agreed to come to the Roadhouse, but I never said I was going to take a break, Jo. You know me, always working.” Dean smirked as he looked up at her.

“Fine, fine. Whatever I’ll see you later.” And with that, she left him alone.

• • • • •

Castiel braced his shaking hands on the counter and sat upon a bucket. He wanted to put his head down and rest, but he heard the door open and two sets of high heels walking towards him. Jo came back with a glass of water for him. He thanked her with a smile and took a sip of it. “Thank you for saving me. I felt so nervous running this place by myself.” He let out a shaky breath.

“It’s my fault for leaving you alone. I shouldn’t have, but I’m here now. I’ll let you take over the counter if you want?” She suggested.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, please. I think that would be better than being groped by both men and women.” He sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

“I get it, and they can’t do it with me because they know I’ll cut their fingers off. Just let me know if one of them becomes too much okay? You’re a great employee I wouldn’t want you to leave.” Jo punched him in the shoulder lightly and smiled.

Castiel lifted his head and smiled back at her. “Thank you again. I promise to let you know, but so far it’s just been lewd comments. That, I can handle for now.” He hated how he was being treated by the customers here, but he needed the money, and at least Jo was nice to him. She was the only person who made it bearable to be here, and Castiel was happy to call her a friend.

“Hey, do me a favor and hand this to the only guy by the counter. The one with the paperwork.” Jo handed Castiel a bottle of whiskey. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stared at the expensive bottle. It was one of the best bottles they had in here. “Tell him it’s on the house.” She winked.

Before Jo could explain further she was out through the swinging door. Castiel’s mouth dropped open at what she said, and he grew curious about who this man was. This man who was capable of having Jo handing him a free bottle of whiskey.

Castiel walked out of the storage room and set his eyes on the man who was sitting by the counter. One look at him made Castiel’s breath shudder. It wasn’t just  _ any  _ man. It was  _ Dean Winchester.  _ The man in his fantasies. The man he told Jo about, and how open he was about his sexuality towards her because she accepted him and saw him as a normal human being.

Castiel gulped and walked over to Dean. He grabbed a glass from the shelf and placed the items on the counter. “Jo said it’s on the house.” He said awkwardly.

Dean looked up from his paperwork and seemed surprised. He watched Castiel pour the whiskey in the glass. “So you’re the new bartender they hired here.” He mumbled loud enough for Castiel to hear.

“Uh, yes. That is me.” Castiel looked at his hands then back at Dean. He seemed so intimidating and scary looking Castiel couldn’t keep eye contact long enough.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked as he grabbed the glass filled with whiskey and took a sip of it. He was still staring at Castiel with curiosity and...was that interest? He didn’t know how to react to it.

“My name is Castiel Novak. I know who you are. I mean, who wouldn’t, right?” Castiel smiled nervously and grabbed a rag to clean a dirty glass. It was better than fidgeting with his fingers and moving his hands around.

“Okay, I see.” Dean nodded slowly. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Dean looked away and went back to his paperwork.

Castiel placed the glass down and walked back to the storage room to keep from embarrassing himself again. He closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. If Jo knew Dean then that meant he will come by more often, and Castiel did not know how to feel about that.

But he was glad for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The night ended with Sam making a toast to his brother, Dean Winchester, for yet another success for their family business. That was when the actual party started and the boss was drinking with the rest of the guys. Dean had to admit, it was fun being able to have a break and drink with the others, but that ended too quickly for him. It always did in his line of work. He was back at work.

Today he had to take a couple of his men out with him when they decided on trading with the Talbot family. They were a dangerous gang Dean didn’t want to mess with because it would create a whole list of problems he didn’t want to create. It would cost them too much money and time. Not to mention, it would cost them lives, and Dean never wanted to lose his men. No matter how much he acted like he didn’t care he always mourned his most loyal men, but now they were in a better place.

The way to the Talbot’s community was a bumpy road and Dean and his men struggled to get there on time, but they managed. Based on the nasty smirks on their faces, it seemed like Talbot’s men knew the Wayward Sons would be having difficulty getting to their destination. Bastards they were, but Dean made sure they weren’t going to say anything. They would do the trade and they will be out of here before they know it.

Dean jumped down from his spot on the carriage where they had cargo boxes filled with liquor. The kind that was popular in taste and very expensive for the locals. He looked around at all of Talbot’s men and set his eyes on the leader of their small group. “Are you Ketch?” He asked the British man who held himself well and was dressed nicely. More so than the others who kept on snickering and murmuring amongst each other. Dean ignored them for the most part.

“Yes, I am, and you are the great Dean Winchester,” Ketch said with a smirk. He walked around him in a circle, looking him up and down like a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of wolves. Except Dean wasn’t the meat. Never.

“That I am. What? You want a piece of this hot ass?” Dean asked sarcastically then waved at his men. “Cut the small talk. We’re here to trade then we’re out of your hairs faster than you can say ‘hallelujah.’”

“Aw, not even to stay for a drink?” One of the men behind Ketch asked sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to help his men carry out the heavy boxes. It took a lot of energy from them to carry, but Dean didn’t break a sweat. Once the boxes were laid out on the ground Ketch gestured towards the men to bring them the weapons Dean had specifically asked for.

He stepped forward to inspect and observe the weapons. He reached into his pocket for his black leather gloves and slid them on. He stuck his hand inside the box of weapons and lifted a revolver to his face. He checked it well and felt around for any defective ones. He took his time even when Ketch blew out a breath of exhaustion. There were none that were defective Dean finally realized.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Dean said after a while of silence. He tugged off his gloves and tucked them away in his suit pockets. He gestured to his men to grab the weapons and place them inside the carriage.

Dean was turning and about to enter the front seat when one of Ketch’s men made a comment. “Where are your manners? Your ma didn’t teach you any?” The others started to snicker and mumble amongst each other. They were too quiet for Dean to hear, but it was mostly due to the blood rush that was coursing through his veins.

He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before turning towards the idiots. “Don’t speak about my mother ever again.” He threatened. His jaw was clenched and he balled his hands up into tight fists. His arms were shaking from the sheer anger of his mother’s name in those dirty mouths filled with rotten teeth and foul words.

“Why? What’s so important about your whore of a mother huh?” The same man asked sarcastically. He was grinning like a maniac and shrieked with laughter. Clearly he didn’t care about the consequences.

“We should go.” Michael, one of Dean’s most loyal men, said. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a serious look, hoping he would understand.

But Dean didn’t. He was furious. No way someone like the Talbot’s were going to spit out jokes about his beloved but also dead mother. In one swift move, Dean took off his cap and tackled the man who was joking about his mother. He grabbed the blade that was tucked in the back of his cap and forced the man’s eye open. He ignored the screams of agony as Dean dug the blade into the back of his eye. Blood splattered all over Dean’s white dress shirt and some parts of his neck. The man even tried to scratch him, but Dean was quick to stand up.

The audience watched in horror as Dean took out the man’s eye and showed it to the others. “Anyone else?!” He shouted as he glared at the bleeding and crying man. The others stood silent as Dean dropped the eye and kicked the man in the gut who groaned in pain. “That’s what I thought.” He started to walk away, more like stomping away, and even Michael became fearful of him. “If they want a war. I’ll give them a war.” He muttered to himself as the Mark glowed impossibly bright.

But when Dean had his back turned the men broke into a fight. Talbot’s men were mostly targeting Dean, but his men were there to protect him. He didn’t care that they were doing that. He wanted a fight, so he shoved them aside and joined in.

Fists were flying back and forth, bruises and blood were scattered all over each other’s skin. Even Dean couldn’t handle all of them, but his men had his back even if the two gangs had the same potential of winning.

Blood was pouring out of Dean’s mouth and he could feel his ribs screaming in pain from how many times he was kicked in the gut. There was a possibility there was going to be a bruise on his cheek because his face burned. He knew for sure there were going to be bruises all over his body.

Michael grabbed onto Dean’s coat and yanked him away from the fight. Dean was too weak to protest, and he couldn’t even open his mouth before being shoved into the carriage. “We need to go,” Micheal said firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, fine.” He climbed into the front seat of the carriage followed by Michael and his other men who came along with him on the trip. They were all groaning in pain, but the other gang didn’t look pretty at all either. “Sir…” Michael started but he was cut off by Dean shaking his head. Michael slammed his mouth shut and whipped the horses into action. The rest of the carriage ride was silent with Dean fuming silently. They never spoke of it again. Even when they arrived home.

• • • • •

Dean led Michael to the Roadhouse and commanded him to wait for him while he went inside to grab a bottle of whiskey. He needed it for the pain that spread throughout his body. Michael looked like he wanted to protest but Dean was already stumbling out of the carriage on his own, so he didn’t hear what Michael had to say. He was holding his side as he walked to the double doors and pushed them open.

The bar itself was empty except for the new bartender wiping down the counters. Dean remembered his name being Castiel, and he looked worried to see Dean with blood and bruises on him. That was a first. Everyone knew he would always get himself into fights when he felt like it, but Castiel was a new addition to the bar. He didn’t know about all the things Dean did. It was easy to keep him in the dark for now.

“A bottle of whiskey.” Dean groaned as he sat down on the stool to keep himself upright. Castiel grabbed a brand new bottle from the shelf and was able to pour it into a glass cup when Dean stopped him by placing his hand on top of his. “No.” He shook his head. “The whole bottle.”

Castiel looked confused but he handed Dean the bottle anyway. Dean reached into his pocket for the cash to buy the bottle of whiskey. “Tell Jo it was me. She’ll understand.”

“Do you not want help with that? I can patch up your wounds. I’ve done it hundreds of times when helping my sisters.” Castiel offered.

Dean was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to that offer, and a lot of questions were popping in his head about his sisters. It seemed like he was silent for too long because Castiel was grabbing the first aid kit from underneath the counter. He opened the white box and grabbed the sterile gauze pad to clean the cuts that were on Dean’s face. The first dab on an open cut made Dean flinch because he wasn’t expecting it.

“Sorry.” Castiel apologized before continuing to clean the cut. When the gauze pad was filled with blood he discarded it into a bin before grabbing another one to tend to Dean’s other cuts. He worked quickly and silently. The concentrated look on his face made him look cute in Dean’s eyes. Now he knew why Ellen called him a pretty boy. Dean hadn’t noticed it before, but he definitely saw it now.

Castiel wet the rag that was over his shoulder and cleaned the blood off Dean’s face and neck. “Your cuts should heal quickly. As for the bruises you might have to place ice on them daily and get lots of rest. Give it a few weeks and you’ll be good as new.” He tossed the rag away and looked back at Dean.

“You ever thought of being a nurse?” Dean asked with curiosity. Castiel didn’t have to help him, but he did anyway because someone needed help.

“I have, but no school will accept me.” Castiel frowned and looked down at his hands.

“Why?” Dean asked in confusion.

Castiel was silent for a while, but Dean waited patiently as he got his thoughts together. “Because of my sexuality. Everyone back in my hometown found out about me, and I didn’t have a very easy life after the secret was out. It got so bad we had to leave. I was kicked out of school, and my family couldn’t get a job. My father even left us.” Castiel’s laugh was bitter when talking about his father. His eyes were getting watery just by thinking about it.

As Dean listened he realized how he wasn’t alone anymore. He had struggled with his sexuality ever since he was a teenager, but he never spoke about it to anyone. Not even his own brother who he knew he could tell anything, but he was always so secretive, to begin with. Now talking with someone who was interested in the same sex and to be so sure...to still love someone despite gender...it really did impress him.

Dean covered Castiel’s hand with his own and smiled up at him. “You’re not alone.” He told him. The fear diminished in Castiel’s eyes and it was replaced with relief and happiness. He looks down at their joined hands and a blush spreads throughout his face.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean pats his hand before standing up from the stool. He struggled to do so, but he managed to stand up straight and shoot Castiel a charming smile. “I will see you soon, and thank you for helping me clean this blood up.”

“I’m always happy to help in any way I can,” Castiel said while waving. It was a cute gesture, so Dean waved back before disappearing from the bar.

When Dean returned to the carriage Michael and the others looked irritated about Dean taking so long. “Finally. It’s not like we were dying out here or anything.” Michael huffed.

“You survived. That’s the most important part.” Dean grinned, being in a way better mood even though his men were going through literal Hell. Maybe he does need to visit the Roadhouse more often.

• • • • •

Nighttime rolled in and Castiel was sweeping the floors while Jo counted the money and reported how much they earned for the day. Castiel had his meeting with Dean imprinted in his mind throughout the day which kept him distracted for the most part. He kept replaying it over and over in his head and overanalyzed what Dean said.

“You’re not alone.”

Did that mean Dean was also into men like Castiel was? Did that mean he had a chance with him? It sounded laughable for Castiel to have so much hope. Just because Dean liked men didn’t mean he was going to automatically choose Castiel. He could only keep it in his fantasies while staring at him and how he held himself. Castiel was hooked on him, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Not many men around here were open about their sexuality, and if they were they would be murdered on the spot. He didn’t want to end up six feet under before he even lived his life.

“That floor better be squeaky clean. You’ve been sweeping over it for a while now!” Jo called out to him without looking up from what she was doing.

“I apologize. I’m distracted right now.” Castiel admitted sheepishly as he moved on to the other floors. They were all covered in dry mud, alcohol, and other liquids he couldn’t and didn’t want to identify.

“What’s on your mind?” Jo asked.

Castiel weighed his options, should he tell her, or should he at least ask about Dean? He did tell her about the bottle of whiskey, and she added it to the books. She seemed frustrated though, but Castiel didn’t know for what reason. He was too afraid to ask because asking too many questions could get him hurt or worse.

“What’s Dean like? None of us know a lot about him. I’ve heard stories and rumors, but I never know what could be true or not.” Castiel was referring ‘us’ to the lower class who saw Dean as their savior. A lot of the upper class and rich people claimed they knew all about him, but Castiel merely saw them as corrupted and bitter. Dean was helping out the lower class and not them even when they didn’t need any protection.

“Ahh, now I know why you’re so distracted,” Jo smirked. She slammed the notebook shut and turned in her chair to look at Castiel. “He might seem rough and an uptight guy, but he tries to be good in his own cruel way. I know he has a big heart and wants to show that, but he doesn’t. He believes that he can’t, but sometimes that goodness slips out. You just need to give him time before he can be himself, but I will say this you won’t like some things he does. I’ve known you for weeks, so I know the type of person you are. You have morals. He really doesn’t have much.” Jo explained. She wanted to give Castiel a clear image of him, but not too much to scare him away. Dean could reveal that if he wanted to.

“He sounds mysterious,” Castiel commented. He was thinking about what Jo said, and he knew she was leaving a lot of details out. He would need to go to Dean for the rest, but he wasn’t sure anymore. The way Jo had said Dean didn’t have any morals, did that mean he did egregious acts Castiel was usually against? It sent chills up his spine on how capable Dean was, but he didn’t do anything when Castiel revealed his sexuality. He didn’t even make a single comment. Surely, he couldn’t be that bad, and Castiel said he wanted to live before he died.

“Yeah, you can say that. Just be careful alright? Especially around here.” Jo warned then she went back to her notebook. “It’s always great talking to you, but if I don’t finish this now then I never will.” She groaned. “Having a lot of money is great, but it gets tiring when you have to count all of it.” She rolled her eyes.

Castiel chuckled. “I’m sure. I’ll finish here then I will be heading off.” Castiel told her before going back to sweeping the dirty floors. He was glad he wiped down the counter and the tables first because he already wanted to go home and rest.

The quietness made Castiel focus on his task. He could already feel his arms become sore from sweeping back and forth with the mop. The silence didn’t last very long though. There were loud screams and glass shattering coming from outside and it made Castiel grow rigid with fear.

The double doors swung open and a molotov was thrown into the bar. The bottle rolled around inside and Castiel heard Jo shout before she tackled him to the floor. The fire caught on one of the chairs and it spread quickly to the tables and the other chairs.

“Fuck! Try to put out the fire!” Jo shouted over the gunshots. More molotovs were being thrown but Castiel was quick to get up from the floor and fill the bucket up with water. He splashed the water over the burning fire. It died down a bit, but it only grew stronger by the second, and the smoke was becoming unbearable. It clouded his vision and he was starting to cough. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and lifted the collar over his nose.

Where was Jo? He couldn’t see her through the thick smoke, and he couldn’t hear her over the crackling fire and more gunshots. The bar was going to be long gone now because there was no way they were going to put out the fire in time. Castiel made a run towards the entrance, but there were obstacles in his way. The fire was spreading to the curtains and the walls, and he feared he wasn’t going to make it. He coughed violently and dropped down to his hands and knees to avoid the smoke. That meant he was closer to the fire and it burned hot against his clothes and skin.

Castiel’s vision was becoming blurry and he didn’t know which way to go to look for the entrance. “Jo?! Is anyone there? Help me!” Castiel shouted before coughing again. His muscles ache from how hard he was overworking his heated body. He heard the splintering crack before the ceiling caved in.

Before the ceiling could hit Castiel he was dragged out of the fire and he watched in disbelief as the bar itself started crashing down. There were men all around the building throwing buckets of water at the fire to try and stop it from spreading throughout the neighborhood. Now that he was out of the fire he noticed the gunshots had stopped and sirens from afar were heading their way. He also noticed the very warm body against his back and the gruff voice trying to speak to him.

Once the ringing in Castiel’s ears stopped and his vision wasn’t blurry anymore he was looking up at Dean’s face. The warmth was gone, but he was still close enough to aid Castiel. He wasn’t wearing his overcoat or cap he usually had on, and his face looked dirty. Castiel realized it was Dean who was the one that saved him.

“Hey, you gotta talk to me. Can you hear me?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Castiel’s throat felt dry and he coughed weakly. His whole body ached and his muscles screamed from pain as he moved to sit up.

“Take it easy there, buddy. They’re going to take you to the hospital to check up on you.” Dean explained. A breathing mask was placed on him and the paramedics helped him onto the stretcher. Castiel was too weak to say anything and before he knew it everything went black.

• • • • •

Dean was in his office filling out paperwork that had to do with the bar. He still couldn’t believe he lost the Roadhouse to a bunch of thugs who had something against him. Not to mention it put Jo and Castiel in danger. The fire could’ve killed them! Dean was furious.

He still couldn’t wrap this thing around his head when John came inside, followed by Dean’s complaining secretary. John slammed a bullet on top of Dean’s desk and stared at him with fury in his eyes. The bullet had “Winchester” engraved into it. It was a tradition to send a bullet with the target’s name on it to start a war between two gangs. Dean had expected it, but clearly his father didn’t.

“You just started a war with the Talbots! Do you have anything to say for yourself?” John asked in frustration towards Dean’s calm expression.

“I have everything planned.” Dean merely said before going back to his work.

John ripped the papers from his grasp and tossed them into a bin. “Might want to share with the rest of us? What were you thinking?!” He growled.

Dean shot up from his chair and glowered at his father who didn’t back down. Meanwhile, Charlie backed out of the scene quickly but quietly. Clearly not wanting to see what would happen between the two, and how they would settle the current situation.

“I said I have everything planned out. I expected this war, but we’re not going to give it to them.” Dean sat back down in his seat and grabbed the papers his father trashed out from the bin. He expected the bullet from them, but he didn’t expect them to attack his people. Thankfully they caught some of their men, and Dean wasn’t going to show them mercy. He had a lot in store for them before he could propose a deal with the Talbot’s.

“What is that even supposed to mean, Dean? You know we shouldn’t be making any more enemies. We have too many to even count.” John mentioned.

“Right, but they’re a bunch of cowards to even try anything else.” Dean shot back. Which was true. No one tried to attack them in years because of Dean’s wrath until now. A lot of them knew not to mess with the Wayward Sons or it would end badly for both of them, but Dean always grew stronger after it. The others...not so much. They had a lot of guts to burn down his bar.

John sighed heavily and looked around the office, lost in thought. Dean knew he gave in when he slumped his shoulders and hung his head in defeat. “What do I need to do?” He asked.

“We caught some of their men. Charlie is looking to see who they are, but I need you to beat some useful information out of them. Anything we can use to get back at them.” Dean instructed.

John nodded in acknowledgment. He knew not to ask too many questions because they would be left unanswered anyways. John turned around and left the office without another word. Once he was gone Dean felt like he could finally breathe again. It always felt suffocating and tense whenever John was angry about something or at someone. Even if Dean was the leader of the Wayward Sons John could always try to take the throne again. No matter the consequences. He tried to once…it wasn’t a pretty memory to think about. Especially with the Talbot’s war in his hands. More like a lack of war because he was sure his plan was going to work. It had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at himself in the mirror and observed all the cuts and bruises he had all over his body. He also had burnt marks from when he saved Castiel from the fire. The memory was still vivid in his mind as he saw Castiel struggle to crawl to safety. If it weren’t for Dean, then he would’ve died in that fire. The same way his mother did when the Devil took her soul.

There were beads of sweat on Dean’s forehead from waking up from a nightmare. It was more of a memory, but it was more horrid than Dean remembered. Seeing his mother’s burnt face staring right back at him in his nightmare scared him more than anything else in the world. This time...the nightmare changed. Instead of his mother, it was Castiel who stared at him with hollow eyes.

Dean was already getting too close to him, and he hated it. No one has distracted him more than Castiel has with his ocean blue eyes, messy black hair, and perfect pink lips. He held himself well even if he came from a poor family, and Dean was intrigued. It wasn’t a woman or a rich and powerful man that caught his attention. It was the bartender who needed the money to support his small yet broken family. His father would be furious.

His mother though...She would’ve been excited and want to get to know him. It was times like this when Dean missed his mother deeply. She was his light, and when she died Dean was consumed with darkness.

Now, there was another light that was coming into his life whether he liked it or not.

The Mark of Cain burnt brightly and his veins glowed red. It spread throughout his body like red paint traveling through a blank canvas and slowly the wounds on his skin began to heal. The cuts, the bruises, and the burnt marks were gone as if they were never there, to begin with. The glowing stopped and Dean stared at his healed body.

With the Roadhouse being rebuilt from the ground up Jo went out searching for another job in the meantime. Which meant it took him the whole day to find her and have an actual conversation with her instead of a simple hello before leaving with an excuse of not wanting to be late.

“Have you found a job yet?” Dean asked as he pulled up a chair to sit across from Jo. They were in the kitchen of their mansion and Jo had made herself a sandwich to munch on after her job hunting.

“No. None of them wanted me as a worker. Now, what am I supposed to do while the Roadhouse is under construction? I don’t want to sit around and do nothing.” Jo frowned. She set her sandwich down and leaned back against her chair while crossing her arms in a tense stance.

“Why don’t you help build the Roadhouse?” Dean suggested. “You can learn a thing or two, and help me keep the workers in check.” He knew some of them would take too many breaks or miss work a couple of times and think nobody would notice. With Jo in charge that meant Dean didn’t have to worry about that and the bar will be up and running again.

“Really? You'd do that for me?” Jo asked in disbelief. “Oh my God thank you so much, Dean! You’re a lifesaver. I could just hug you, but I know you’re not much of a hugger.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. He wasn’t very keen about affection especially when it came to hugs. He never accepted them or gave them except for special occasions because he can never avoid them for too long. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked slowly.

“Sure. What’s up?” Jo went back to eating her sandwich. She looked like she was in a better mood now that she has a job to go to.

“How’s Castiel doing? Have you gone to visit him?” Dean had been worried about him ever since the ambulance took him. He didn’t have the time or the courage to go visit him because it was Dean's fault Castiel was in that fire. The destruction was caused by men who wanted Dean dead, but they were targeting the people who couldn’t protect themselves. Castiel didn’t look like a man who came from a dangerous family.

“I don’t know why don’t  _ you  _ go visit him?” Jo suggested with a wink. “I stopped by to say hello, but if you really want to know how he's doing then go say hello yourself. It won’t hurt.”

Dean sighed and slouched on the chair. He had his legs spread out in front of him and his hands were on top of the handles that were attached to the chair. “I don’t know. I feel like I don’t have a right to visit him after what happened.”

“Don’t think like that. You do have a right, and you have to because it was your bar who almost killed him. Maybe he would want an apology.” Jo raised an eyebrow, hoping that would convince Dean. “All I’m saying is if you really want to go visit him then you should. I’m sure he won’t mind the company. His mom doesn’t talk to him and his sisters are always working. Don’t leave him alone in the hospital. It’s a scary time for him right now.”

“Why doesn’t his mom talk to him?” Dean asked with curiosity.

“Because of his sexuality. He comes from a poor family and all he has are his sisters who are hardly ever at the house. He needs someone, Dean. Just go. Nothing’s bad going to happen.” Jo promised. She finished her sandwich and stood up from the chair. She walked past Dean and squeezed his shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

Dean thought about what Jo said. He was confused about why she wanted him to visit Castiel so badly, but he tried not to think about it too much. He was mostly focused on Castiel and his home life. Dean felt bad for him and even sympathized with him. Castiel was still a bright and good man despite having a crappy life where people hated him because of who he was.

Dean decided on visiting Castiel even if it was just for a little while. He didn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day, so what  _ was  _ the harm in paying him a visit?

• • • • •

Dean couldn’t pinpoint what exactly the hospital smelt of. It was a combination of blood, sweat, and tears. He could also smell the harsh chemicals they used to tend the patient’s wounds and the Clorox to make the floors squeaky clean. It was so strong he could almost taste it in the back of his throat. He hated hospitals. The waiting room was empty except for the lady at the front desk who was looking over at a stack of papers.

Dean walked up to the woman and gave her a polite smile. “Hi. What room is Castiel Novak in?” He asked.

The woman looked up from what she was doing and Dean read her name tag ‘Hannah.’ She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “What do you want with Castiel Novak?” She asked. Dean could tell she was trying to calm herself down, but he wasn’t sure why she was upset in the first place.

“I wanted to know if he was alright. The bar he was working at that had burned down was mine, and I just wanted to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. I come in peace.” Dean held his hands to show he didn’t have anything harmful on him. No weapons or knives. It was probably dangerous to walk out in the open unarmed, but the hospital wouldn’t have let him in if he had one on him.

Hannah stared at him for a couple of seconds before she grabbed the clipboard and handed it to him with a blue pen. “Sign your name and date before you head inside to room 167.”

Dean grabbed the pen and signed his name and date before handing it back to Hannah. “Thank you.” He smiled at her once again before walking to Castiel’s room. He walked through the door and spotted Castiel sitting by the window. When he heard the door open he turned around and smiled brightly when he saw Dean.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” He asked. He sounded and looked better than he did a couple of days ago which was a very good thing. It made Dean feel better and less guilty for putting him in danger.

“I should be asking you instead. You were the one who nearly died in that fire.” Dean joked lightly but he didn’t smile. He took off his cap and sat down on one of the empty chairs. Castiel stood up from his chair and walked over to the hospital bed to lay down. He groaned softly as he lied down.

“I’m doing fine. The doctors and nurses here are very kind to me. I will be healed in no time. It seemed like you did!” Castiel said excitedly. Even if he was stuck in bed he still had a good attitude about everything. It amused Dean, but it also made him smile. At least one of them was having a great time.

“That’s great. I just came to check up on you and ask how you were doing. The Roadhouse is being rebuilt at this moment.” Dean explained and sighed sadly. “Which means you don’t have a job to go back to. I’m sorry. If it helps I can pay for your medical bills. It’s the least I can do because it was my fault you almost died.”

“Dean, you’re so sweet for offering to pay for my bills, but you really don’t have to, and it isn’t your fault.” Castiel told him firmly. He reached a hand out to seek for Dean’s hand and squeezed gently when he found it. “You weren’t the one who threw that molotov. You saved me from the fire, and I want to thank you for that. Thank you for everything you have done.” He smiled so brightly it left Dean speechless.

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand back and hoped it was enough. He was never good with words when it came to conversations like these. Talking to his worst enemies he can do, but being lovey-dovey with Castiel? That was an entirely different story. Especially when he never felt something like this. For a minute, he was wondering if Castiel was human or if he was just like Dean but didn’t know it. It was false hope, but it was there.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked slowly. He was becoming nervous, and he didn’t know why. He’s done this so many times with women. Why was Castiel any different?

“Of course,” Castiel responded gently.

“There’s this wedding that’s coming up in a couple of days. I don’t have a plus one, and I was wondering...if you wanted to join me? That’s if you’re feeling better of course. It’s just an invitation.” Dean explained awkwardly. He could feel his palms start to sweat, and he hoped Castiel wouldn’t notice since they were still holding hands.

“I’m flattered, Dean.” Castiel grinned. “But I don’t have a nice suit to wear. All I have are the clothes I always wear to the bar, and they’re ruined anyway.” His face fell, but Dean could tell he really wanted to go.

“That’s okay. I can buy you a suit. Once you’re discharged from the hospital I can take you to a tailor to take your measurements and make you the perfect suit. Trust me, he made this for me.” Dean tugged on his trench coat and winked.

“Oh, okay. Then it’s a yes I’ll go. I love weddings except for arranged marriages, but other than that I love attending them.” Castiel’s smile was back on his face and this time, Dean smiled back at him. The wedding just got a whole lot better.

• • • • •

“You guys know the drill, right?” Sam asked as he looked up from his Hungarian 35m rifle. The weapons the Talbot’s had given them. The Wayward Sons were going to give them a taste of their own medicine. “Rifles? Molotovs?”

“Yes, sir!” Michael called out, along with the rest of the men in unison. Sam nodded at Michael and led the group towards the small town the Tablot’s owned. It was the weakest part of the town where their most loyal men lived. Dean chose it because the Talbot’s targeted the lower class, and those groups of civilians were Dean’s favorites. The ones he protected from crime.

“Remember. 17 casualties. 17 of our people were killed by these cold-blooded men. No hesitation, no empathy, and definitely no mercy.” Sam cocked his gun and looked around. “Any questions? No? Good. Move out!” He turned towards the village and walked forward. The rest of his men followed behind him in sync.

They parted into groups of threes. The other men were breaking down doors of the killers’ homes while Sam, Michael, and Gabriel; another loyal member of the Wayward Sons, headed to Gadreel Talbot’s mansion. “You want me to break this door down, boss? Looks like it won’t budge.” Gabriel told Sam.

“You got some tricks up your sleeve?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

“Hells yeah,” Gabriel smirked. He took a duffle bag with him before they departed from their home. Sam was curious about it, but he was glad Gabriel brought other tactics they would need. He unzipped his bag and took out a grenade. “Fire in the hole!” He shouted as he took the pin off before chucking it towards the double doors.

They took cover seconds before it exploded. Debris fell everywhere and Sam poked his head over the gate to see that the grenade blew a hole right through the doors. “Nicely done, Gabriel. Let’s move forward.” He gripped his rifle before making a run through the hole. His main focus was finding Gadreel’s office for a small chat.

Sam heard a woman scream closeby, and he turned around to aim the barrel of his gun at her. It was one of the maids that lived in this mansion. No mercy, Sam thought to himself as he smiled wickedly at her before pulling the trigger. The maid crumpled to the floor in the pool of her own blood and Sam moved on from her. He ran up the stairs two at a time and kicked the door open to Gadreel’s office.

Gadreel stood up from his leather chair and aimed the revolver at Sam. “One step closer, and I’ll kill you,” he threatened.

“You won’t kill me.” Sam chuckled darkly. “Because if you do, and once all the members of Wayward Sons find out they will be coming for you, your family, and all your people. But you see...if I kill you your gang won’t stand a single chance against us.” Sam walked closer and smirked when Gadreel took his finger off the trigger.

Gadreel’s hand started to shake, and he blew out a breath of frustration before setting the revolver down. “What do you want?” He asked in defeat.

“Right now my men are tearing down homes and killing the families of your men. They killed 17 of our people. Innocent people. What do you have to say for yourself?” Sam still didn’t put his rifle down in case Gadreel tried to do something. His life was worth nothing, and Sam wouldn’t bat an eye if he killed him right now. He wanted to so badly, but Dean told him not to. For what reason? Dean wouldn’t tell him.

“Your brother started the war the moment he cut off Bartholomew’s eyeball. Then a gang fight happened, and my men limped their way back to their families.” Gadreel slammed his fists against the table. “What was I supposed to do when an angry mob tried to tear down my gates? They wanted revenge. Justice!”

“They got their revenge, but we’re here for more.” Sam finally put his rifle down and tossed a folder on top of Gadreel’s desk. “This is what my brother is offering. He’s coming to visit tomorrow. You try anything else, and we’ll make sure you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” He shot the edge of the table, making Gadreel jump in fear.

“I hear you! Don’t shoot me!” Gadreel hid behind his leather chair.

Sam laughed and turned around to leave his office. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone running around the corner. He was about to go check it out when he heard his name being called out.

“Sam! Let’s head out now!” It was Gabriel to tell him their time was up. The message was delivered, and Dean was going to do the rest when he paid Gadreel a visit. Sam hoped he could punch some sense into that bastard.

As Sam walked out of the mansion he could see the burning houses and the dead bodies that were scattered all over the roads. The rest of the people stayed in their homes for their safety. It was pathetic really. Sam had to laugh. “Too easy. How many?”

“31 people were murdered by our men, and six houses were burnt down sir,” Michael reported.

“Sounds like sweet music to my ears. Good job, comrades. Our time in this shit hole is done. Let’s go celebrate.” Sam announced as they headed towards their vehicles. He could hear them erupt in cheers. They wasted the rest of their bullets to scare off anyone that was nearby them. Damn, Dean was going to be so proud of them for scaring Gadreel and his people.

“Hey, Gabriel. Nice work with the grenade. I’ll probably need to buy some for later.” Sam said.

“I’m your guy. I know lots of people.” Gabriel whispered as if it were a secret and winked.

• • • • •

After the hospital visit, Dean felt more alive than he did in his life. The moment he was out, he booked an appointment to get Castiel fitted for a suit. It made Dean wonder how attractive he would look in a suit. All he ever saw him wear was a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a blue tie. He still looked attractive to Dean in that simple outfit, but he wondered how he would look in a suit like his. That would mean being a part of the Wayward Sons. Castiel was too precious for that, and Dean didn’t want to put him in harm ever again. The fire was bad enough.

Dean was in such a good mood even Sam noticed when he confirmed Gadreel had gotten the message.

“I haven’t seen your real smile since mom was alive.” Sam pointed out. “It looks good on you. You should smile more.” He patted his brother in the back and smiled back at him before leaving his office to return to his own duties.

Sam was right. Dean hadn’t been this happy since his mother was alive. It meant Castiel was the one person who was going to change him. Dean wanted to grab him and never let go of him. He never wanted to lose him because if he did...If he did he didn’t know what he would do. He needed Castiel, and he could admit to that.

The very next day Dean stayed true to his word and paid Gadreel another visit from the Wayward Sons. The fires were put out and the double doors were still blown up from when they invaded his town. Sam had told him all about it, and Dean was impressed. He needed to take Sam with him more often, but he came on this trip with Michael only. He didn’t want any more fights. He wanted them to agree to this deal.

Dean walked inside the mansion like he owned the place. It was still a mess and there were gunshot holes all over the walls. He could even see the pools of blood his men caused. A door was swung open and Gadreel guided Dean to the destroyed living room.

“I would offer you a drink, but your brother killed my maid.” Gadreel said nonchalantly. He was holding the folder Sam had given him.

“I’m sure she had it coming.” Dean shrugged. He did say to kill anyone that was in their way. If anything, it was entirely the maid’s fault and she had no meaning to him or Sam. She had a meaning to Gadreel which meant Sam hit one of his weak spots.

“About your deal.” Gadreel pointed out as he opened the folder. He took out a pen from his breast pocket and stared at the contract in front of him. “If I were to agree to this, who will my daughter marry?”

“Your daughter, Bela Talbot, will be marrying my brother. The one who almost killed you.” Dean smirked. He sat down on the couch and leaned back against the cushion. He crossed a leg over the other and spread his arms out on the back of the couch. “As the contract says, their marriage will bind our gangs together to form peace with one another. We will become brothers in arms and protect each other no matter what because we will become family. That’s what family is. A wise man once told me family don’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either.”

“And if I don’t agree with it?” Gadreel asked.

Dean smiled and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “Then we’ll tear this whole place down. I’ll make my brother kill your daughter right in front of your eyes. I’ll make you watch every second of it. You messed with my people, and that can’t be forgiven.” He stared at him dead in the eye to make him realize he isn’t kidding.

Gadreel looked fearful of him and Dean knew he got him when he grabbed his pen. “I’m sorry, Bela.” He whispered to himself as he turned to the last page of the contract and signed his name at the bottom. He tucked his pen away and closed the folder to hand it to Dean. “Promise me she isn’t marrying a man who will abuse her.”

Dean stood up from the couch and grabbed the folder. “I promise. Sam is a ruthless fighter, but he’s also a lover. Your daughter will be very happy with him.” He knew Sam would be pissed about this arranged marriage, but he also knew Sam would agree to it. It was for business and to expand their organization. That’s just how Dean worked. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Talbot. I will be seeing you at the wedding.”

“Likewise, Mr. Winchester.” Gadreel held his hand out and Dean shook it with a strong grip. “Where will this wedding take place?”

“My hometown. This Saturday at 10 AM. Don’t be late, or you know the consequences.” Dean tipped his hat before leaving Gadreel’s mansion. There were people outside to see who Gadreel was talking to and they cowered away when Dean got closer.

“Nothing to see here,” Dean told them as he entered the 1919 Ford Model T. Michael started up the vehicle and drove away from the town.

“How did the deal go, sir?” Michael asked, side-eyeing Dean.

“Let’s just say there’s going to be a wedding.” Dean grinned. He noticed Michael’s confused look but didn’t elaborate on it. He wanted this to be a grand surprise for everyone. “Just make sure Sam is wearing his best suit. It’s going to be a big day for him this Saturday.” He looked out through the open window and watched the large mountains go by.

“Yes, sir.” Michael nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Dean did take Castiel to the tailor once he was discharged from the hospital. Dean was extra careful around him and even helped him walk by placing a hand on the small of his back. Castiel knew he was able to walk on his own, but he didn’t protest when Dean offered to help. He wasn’t complaining. It actually felt nice to have this kind of attention from someone like  _ Dean Winchester.  _ Castiel thought he was dreaming for a split second when it dawned on him about the situation.

The tailor shop was empty except for the old man who had his feet propped up on the counter while reading the newspaper. The store itself looked clean and new, meaning the place must’ve been the man’s entire work. Castiel was pretty sure the suits displayed upfront cost more than his entire house with the furniture combined. They were very elegant and well kept. When the bell above them rang as they entered the man looked over the newspaper to check who it was. He stood up from his stool and stashed the newspaper away quickly. “Well ain’t it Mr. Winchester.” Robert Singer smiled at him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? What can I do for you, boy?”

Dean had talked a lot about Bobby when they were on their way to his shop. He talked very highly of him and talked about how he loved the way he made his suits. “I need to get my companion here fitted for the perfect suit.” Dean slapped Castiel on the back and backtracked when he stumbled forward. When Castiel looked back at him Dean was smiling to indicate he meant no harm for the sudden gesture.

“That’s no problem.” Bobby grabbed the measuring tape from the shelf behind him and beckoned for the pair to follow him outback. Castiel was still amazed at all the suits Bobby had displayed all around his shop. They ranged from dark colors to bright colors, and Castiel wondered who would even wear  _ those  _ types of suits.

“Stand in front of the mirror and straighten your back so I can make accurate measurements,” Bobby told Castiel as he pulled up a body mirror. Castiel did as he was told and puffed his chest out. Looking himself in the mirror while Bobby took his measurements made Castiel look confident. He was never a confident person, to begin with, because of his status and nonexistent reputation.

Bobby took out his small notepad from his breast pocket and wrote down Castiel’s measurements. He checked over his notepad and turned to Dean with a nod. “That should do it. Wanna show him the spectrum of colors I have? It’ll be easier for me.”

“Sure. Thanks, Bobby.” Dean guided Castiel out of the dressing room and they headed to a different room filled with color palettes. Castiel’s jaw dropped in amazement of all the different colors he could choose from. He knew exactly what color he was planning on choosing, but this was worth seeing.

“I’d rather stay on the darker side. Light suits get dirty fairly easy, and they’re harder to take care of.” Dean explained.

“I was planning on going darker anyway, don’t worry.” Castiel smiled. Staying true to his word, Castiel stayed in the darker shade of the room. He pinched the piece of fabric between his index finger and thumb to feel the wool material. There were different kinds of fabrics laid out in front of him. Some even had patterns on them, but Castiel decided to stick to wool. Simple yet elegant.

While he had that in mind, Castiel glanced over at the type of suits Bobby made. He pointed at the simple two-piece suit. “I’m not very fancy like yourself, but I do love this suit. Except...I want a navy blue tie instead of the black one.” Castiel decided. He figured he was done picking out the suit when his eye caught the rows upon rows of trench coats.

Castiel always admired Dean’s black trenchcoat, and he always wanted to own one, but he could never spend his own money on himself. Now, he was going to take this opportunity. “This beige trenchcoat would do.” He pointed at the third row and looked at Dean.

“Odd choice with different colors.” Dean pointed out. “I like it though.” He smiled.

Castiel was glad Dean didn’t deny his options. He was a little worried it would happen, but Dean was open-minded about his fashion style and the choices he made. Castiel just wanted to be comfortable in his own skin. Dean’s outfit looked amazing, but it didn’t fit Castiel. This suit he chose did.

“I will let Bobby know. It takes about three days for him to complete the suit. I will have one of my men hand it to you in person.” Dean explained as he led Castiel out of the room. “Do you need a ride to the wedding this Saturday?” He stopped to ask.

“Yes, I think I will. I always walked to the bar and walked back home when I was done. My mother is the one who takes the vehicle. She never lets my sisters and I use it.” Castiel frowned. “If it’s too much trouble then I won’t mind calling a taxi.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Cas. I will have Michael drive you to the wedding. I trust him with my life, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” Dean assured him. Castiel was glad he was offering because he wasn’t sure if he could afford the taxi. He still hadn’t found a temporary job.

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate everything you’re doing for me.” Castiel ducked his head as he smiled shyly. He still felt nervous around him and the way Dean looked at him. Castiel couldn’t even hold eye contact with him for more than five minutes.

“It’s no problem, Cas.” Dean placed a hand on his back and smiled at him. That damn smile showing his perfect white teeth and sharp canines that could rip anyone apart. It always made Castiel into a mess.

• • • • •

The day of the wedding had come, and Dean still hadn’t told Sam about it. The only one who he did tell was Michael who looked worried about how Sam would react. Dean didn’t think too much about it because he was sure Sam was going to understand. Not at first, but he would get there.

Dean had told his men to wear their best suits. Sam had looked at him in confusion but merely shrugged and didn’t ask any questions because he wouldn’t get an answer in return.

Dean hopped into the back of the carriage next to Sam who was leaning against the side of the carriage. He had one leg propped up on the ground and the other hanging loosely by the edge. He was cleaning his gun with a fairly cleaned rag. Dean had his legs sprawled out in front of him as he watched Sam.

The ride was silent for the most part since they didn’t have anything else to talk about. It was a comfortable silence, so Dean didn’t mind that much. It made him feel calm like a warm blanket wrapped around him in the cold winter. It was comforting. He didn’t intend to feel these types of things when it came to his line of work, but he predicted it would soon come to an end. They weren’t far behind the Talbot’s who were making their way to their homeland. Dean specified the exact location that was close by.

Dean’s mind was filled with thoughts of Castiel and wondered how he looked in his new and expensive suit. He had looked it over before ordering one of his men to deliver it in person. Dean would’ve done it himself, but his schedule was far too busy to make space for Castiel. He was crestfallen, of course, but there was nothing he could do, and it wasn’t like Castiel was a night owl who stayed up all hours of the night. Like Dean who didn’t need sleep. He valued it. One of the human needs he appreciated, but he hardly slept to begin with.

Oh, how he wished for a normal life, but instead, he was cursed with this life. He didn’t blame his parents, but sometimes he wished to blame someone or  _ something  _ for this torture. The Almighty must be sitting on his ass and laughing at the horrific things Dean goes through. How he wished to punch him for ‘gifting’ him this life.  _ ‘No offense to your religion, mom, but God’s a dick.’  _ Dean thought to himself.

“We’re near!” The coachman shouted, tearing Dean from his sorrowful thoughts. He looked out at the sky then towards the rock of mountains. His vision couldn’t make out what was in front of them, but he knew it won’t be long until they arrived. He recognized the place.

Dean tried to listen closely and hoped he could hear another carriage heading towards their way. He was getting anxious and wanted to see Castiel again because he hadn't seen him since they met up to enter Bobby’s shop for his suit. If he was thinking straight then he would’ve known how ridiculous and vulnerable he was feeling. He couldn’t find himself to care.

The carriage came to a halt and Dean jumped out with Sam following behind him. They immediately walked to Gadreel who waited patiently for them. He was dressed in his nice suit and had a stephanotis blossom on his breast pocket.

“Sam. You’re going to have to listen to me.” Dean stopped Sam and reached into his pocket for the stephanotis blossom he picked up on his way. He placed it on Sam’s breast pocket and patted it gently. “This is for business. Just go with it.”

Sam was about to ask but slammed his mouth shut when he looked closely at the decorations. He started to shake his head. “No, no, no! How could you, Dean?! An arranged marriage?! I didn’t even know!” Sam started to struggle but two of his men held him down.

Dean cupped the back of Sam’s neck and leaned in closely to whisper in his ear. “It’s for business, Sam. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would disagree. I had to drag you into this.” He leaned back to look Sam in the eye.

Sam clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth in frustration. He pushed the men off and fixed his tie. “And you were the one who said marriage should be out of love.” He scoffed. He walked down the aisle and knelt down by the pillows that were laid out for the groom and the bride.

Dean stayed behind while the rest of his men filled up the empty seats to stay for the ceremony. The side door of the carriage was opened and Bela Talbot walked out with her bridal dress on and a veil covering her face to symbolize her purity. She walked to where Sam was and knelt by him. The couple looked at each other and smiled at one another. Dean was glad they at least liked each other for now. The priest opened the Bible and cleared his throat to gain the audience’s attention to start the ceremony.

Dean tuned him out as he reached into his pocket for his cigarette box. He took one out and placed it in between his lips. He grabbed his lighter with a ‘W’ engraved into it and flicked it on. He burned the bud of his cigarette and breathed in the smoke slowly. He stashed away his lighter and exhaled, the smoke escaping his mouth. He was lost in thought he didn’t notice another carriage coming their way until he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head and felt himself smiling at the sight of Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted him. He was wearing the suit Dean had given him, and it looked amazing on him. Castiel chose well.

Dean took out the cigarette and held it lazily in between his index and middle finger. “Heya, Cas. That suit looks amazing on you.” He complimented and smiled when he noticed the pink blush spreading on Castiel’s face. It was adorable.

“Thank you, Dean. It fits perfectly. I love it.” Castiel walked closer to Dean and glanced at the pair on the altar. “Whose wedding is it?” He asked, tilting his head.

“It’s my brother's. He’s the lucky man of the day.” Dean made sure to leave out the piece how he was the one who planned this arranged marriage for business. He wanted things to be normal between them for a little longer.

“I can see why. They look lovely together.” Castiel commented. He was watching them with a fond look. He looked calm, and the lines on his face disappeared as he began to relax. That’s when Dean realized how tense he looked. All the stress flowed out of him like a relaxing waterfall in the middle of a beautiful forest. If Dean kept that image in his head for a little while longer he could almost hear the water splashing. Calmness.

“Yes, they do.” Dean answered in a soft tone. Castiel’s presence felt comforting even if they weren’t touching or holding hands like giggly teenagers being in their first relationship.

The ceremony went by quickly because they wanted to marry Sam and Bela as soon as possible so that both gangs can unite and become a bigger and better family. That’s how they intended to treat their gangs; a family. A twisted one. It made Dean want to hide Castiel from himself and the Wayward Sons, but he also wanted him to be here...with him. Dean was always a selfish man, and that wasn’t going to change. Not one bit.

Sam and Bela locked arms with each other and walked down the aisle together. Pedals were being thrown at them and the audience erupted in cheers and laughter. They all looked happy which was a good thing because weddings were supposed to bring people together and start new lives. Well, that’s how humans would put it. Dean didn’t belong in that group. He was  _ far  _ from human.

“Oh! There’s food. I’m famished.” Castiel tugged on Dean’s sleeve, ripping him away from his thoughts. He was pointing at the tables that were filled with food made by the Talbot’s. They were devoted to Judaism and their family heritage so they cooked their own meals to share with the Wayward Sons. There was food Dean had never seen before and some meals had odd combinations of food. It was foreign to him, but he wasn’t complaining because he was hungry, and Castiel was dragging him.

“Sorry.” Castiel apologized sheepishly and released Dean’s sleeve. “I didn’t want to be alone, and I don’t know anyone else.” He admitted. He grabbed a paper plate, a plastic fork, and a napkin. He was holding out his plate as the cooks poured small serving sizes on his plate.

“It’s okay, Cas. I won’t leave you alone.” Dean promised as he grabbed his own plate.

Once they had their food, Dean guided Castiel to a more quiet and secure place, away from prying eyes and nosey people. It was an empty barn that wasn’t used by anyone which served as the perfect place for Dean and Castiel to hang out at. Dean set down his plate of food on a wooden table and grabbed two barrels that were hiding in the corner. He carried them to the table and set them down to use as chairs.

“They’re not actual seats, but it’ll do for now.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly before sitting down on the barrel.

“It’s alright. I’m fine with this.” Castiel smiled back and sat down as well. He made himself comfortable on the barrel and blew on the food to cool it down. They could see the steam wafting in the air and Castiel stirred the food with the fork.

“Good.” Dean nodded, satisfied with Castiel’s answer. Dean always loved food and always took the chance to eat a proper meal even though he didn’t need to eat. It was always a gift though. He ate a small amount of food and smacked his lips to taste everything and it tasted delicious. He was surprised. His taste buds received this burst of goodness he’s never had before and considered asking for their ‘secret’ recipe.

“Wow. This is actually really good.” He continued to eat more and looked up when he heard Castiel chuckle.

“You might want to slow down there, tiger. Heartburn is a thing.” Castiel pointed out. “But yes, it is good. I could eat this all day if I wanted to. It’s so much better than my mother’s cooking at home.” He leaned forward and whispered. “Her cooking isn’t that great.”

Dean laughed, his whole body shaking as he grinned at the man in front of him. “ Oh, I bet. Is that all you eat at home? That must suck.”

“I try to cook most of the time, but she always butts in to try ‘new’ things.” Castiel bent his index and middle finger to emphasize the word ‘new’ with quotation marks.

Dean cocked his head to the side. He found it odd that Castiel could cook and did it willingly. He was so used to women in the household cooking for their families, but he wasn’t complaining. Dean didn’t feel alone when he thought about trying out cooking. “Does your food come out better than hers?” He asked curiously.

“Definitely.” Castiel nodded. “I can cook different types of food. Ranging from breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. My mother always takes the time to shame me though.”

Dean scoffed. “Don’t listen to her. I find it interesting you take interest in cooking. Not many men are open to that.” He pointed out. “I’d like to try your cooking.”

Castiel ducked his head and smiled. “I appreciate that, Dean.”

Seeing him smile made Dean feel fuzzy inside. Is this what humans would call ‘butterflies’ in their stomachs? Castiel was glowing. If he looked closely Dean could make out a halo around his head from the angle he was sitting as the sun shined down on them.

They finished eating their food and the two decided on walking away from the event that was still going on. There was loud music now and the guests were dancing and drinking in a way to celebrate the marriage. Dean didn’t favor parties, and he dragged Castiel along so he wouldn’t be left alone in the middle of two gangs. Dean knew how they would get around a pretty boy. Especially around someone who wasn’t part of their gang.

“My doctor told me to take it easy for a couple of days before I can find a job and work.” Castiel began. He was fiddling with his fingers as he looked down on the ground. The gravel crunched under their shoes as they walked further away from the sounds of laughter and howling with cheers.

“That’s good nothing severe happened to you.” Dean felt relieved. Castiel truly wasn’t hurt in the fire which made him feel ten times better. That was one thing he shouldn’t have to worry about anymore.

“I’m glad too.” Castiel nodded. “I just don’t know where to look for a job.” He sighed. “I was lucky the Roadhouse took me in because jobs all around town are in high demand and filled up.” He sighed, his shoulders dropping in disappointment.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dean frowned. He couldn’t feel the struggle Castiel was going through because his life was practically handed to him ever since he was born. It still wasn’t  _ easy  _ to say the least, but he never had to worry about money or what his next meal would be.

“It’s not your fault the Roadhouse burnt down.” Castiel pointed out which was a  _ total  _ lie. It was Dean’s fault. He knew it. The Talbot’s wanted revenge, so they burned his bar down and killed innocent people. That was something he would never forgive them for.

Dean sighed and stopped in his tracks, grabbing Castiel’s arm to steer him closer. “It was my fault it burnt down. They were aiming for the target on my back I made for myself. I was so careless about their capability to do something so reckless such as burning the bar down I didn’t make sure you and Jo had protection.” He squeezed Castiel’s arm in a comforting way before letting go.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Dean in confusion. He looked like an innocent puppy who wanted their owner’s attention by being cute. Which was an odd way to look at it. Great work, Dean. “But why would they go after you?” He asked slowly.

Dean stopped himself from spilling too much and merely shook his head, deciding on changing the subject instead. “That’s a conversation for later. It’s a long story, and I don’t want to burden you with it.”

Castiel looked like he wanted to press on the issue, but he didn’t anyway. He respected Dean’s boundaries and nodded. “I will be open to listening to what you have to say.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and smiled shyly.

That was such a relieving thought to have. Castiel was open to it, and Dean hung onto that. He wouldn’t tell him now, but one day, he will tell him everything. Even if it’s difficult or if he has a high chance of losing him. Dean doesn’t want Castiel to be with someone who has too many secrets to hide. “Thanks. That really means a lot to me.”

Dean wasn’t a hugger. Everyone knew this, but for some reason he wanted to hug Castiel so badly. He wanted to hold him and never let him out of his sight, so he did. He hugged him. Dean wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close to his body. Castiel was surprised, but he immediately accepted the hug. He wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled his face in Dean’s shoulder.

Now Dean realized why Jo was such a huge hugger. They felt nice with the right people. Dean began to pull away, but he didn’t go far. They stayed in each other’s arms as Dean looked into Castiel’s piercing blue eyes. They glowed under the sunlight and Dean wondered if he was an actual angel right in front of his two eyes. The reason why Dean was emotional and experiencing so many feelings around Castiel.

Dean laid his hand flat against Castiel’s back and closed his eyes while leaning forward to press his lips against Castiel’s. They were soft and they responded almost immediately by pressing deeper against his. The two kissed passionately and moved in closer, not wanting to let go of each other. It was getting heated by the second, and Dean didn’t want to stop because Castiel’s taste was addicting. He wanted more.

Castiel pulled away to breathe and stared up at Dean with his pupils blown from lust. His lips were pink and swollen from all the biting and licking. Dean felt smug. “That was good.” Castiel’s voice was a pitch higher and his cheeks started to heat up even more. “But I think it would be better if we continued this in a more private location.”

Dean grinned. Castiel wanted to continue this. It sent a thrill through him as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to Castiel. “Yeah, you’re right.” Dean swallowed, noticing how dry his mouth felt. He pulled away from Castiel and held him at arm's length. “Not right now. Not here.”

Castiel smiled before grabbing Dean’s hand. He looked straight ahead and continued walking. All Dean could do was follow as they stayed in a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was like an addiction Dean couldn’t live without. He was better than smoking and drinking whiskey combined. Dean was crazy for him, and he knew that was a very big problem when it came to his line of work. He messed up a deal with Alastair’s gang and they left Dean’s property before he could get another chance of convincing them. Alastair’s gang was dangerous, but they were also very resourceful and skillful when it came to fieldwork. Dean’s head just wasn’t in the game. Even John noticed and he wasn’t very happy.

“Alastair?! You didn’t make the deal with Alastair?” John shouted. He was two seconds away from ripping his hair in frustration and throwing something across the room. He had every right to be angry. Dean was angry at himself because his mind was somewhere else. All he wanted to do was flee the room because the air was thick with negative energy coming from the creepy dude. Maybe it was a good thing Dean didn’t make a deal with him, but the only downside was they couldn't expand their business even more.

John was still spewing out words that were slurred together Dean couldn’t make out a single sentence he was saying. It was giving him a headache. “Silence!” Dean shouted at him. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. He took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at John. “There will be more gangs, and you know Alastair is known for turning his back on his own partners.”

John wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure that’s the only reason why you messed up the deal?” He asked angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean who was looking down at his desk. “Or maybe it’s that  _ boy  _ who follows you around like a lost puppy. He is responsible for making you act this way. Maybe it’s time to let him go and focus on your work. You don’t need  _ love,  _ and if this continues I will be taking matters into my own hands.” He threatened.

Dean’s anger only grew when John threatened Castiel. That was a line nobody crossed. Especially his  _ father.  _ In one swift move, Dean had John pinned against the wall. He used all his strength to throw him against the wall and it cracked under his weight, denting the area. “You lay one finger on him and it’s your head on a pike.” He glared down at John who stayed on the ground until Dean walked away.

“Are you forgetting you are no longer the leader?” Dean scoffed. “Maybe I’ll have to teach you a lesson. You may have cared for me when I was child, but don’t ever doubt I will kick you to the curve the moment you make one single move on him.” He grabbed his trenchcoat and slid his arms through the armholes. He adjusted the collar as he made his way to the door but he gave John one more look. “You’re dismissed.” He said before leaving.

• • • • •

Dean was still fuming as he entered his vehicle and drove to Castiel’s house. Maybe it was a little creepy he figured out his address before Castiel told him, but Dean held no shame. He just...really wanted to see him and make sure he was alright. That’s all…

Dean was always a good liar.

Dean parked his car across the street from where Castiel lived and looked out through his window. He stared at the house as he thought about what he should do. He could walk up the front door and knock but what could he say? ‘Hey, Cas. I know this is creepy, but I just really wanted to see you.’ Yeah, no. That wasn’t a great starter in Dean’s books. He was always so good at talking to both men and women. Hey, he liked what he liked, but with Castiel...it was different. It even scared Dean.

He promised himself he wouldn’t love or care about anyone after his mother was taken away from him. He failed multiple times because he truly loved and cared about his brothers, Jo, and Ellen. They knew how to take care of themselves so Dean wasn’t worried about them one bit. Maybe, Adam, he was worried about, but he usually had guards surrounding him. Castiel, on the other hand, grew up around women and couldn’t even protect himself against the torment of being a gay man in the early 1900s. Dean always worried about him and wondered if he always made it home safely.

The front door swung open and Castiel walked out to open the mailbox. The sudden appearance of the man made Dean climb out of the car and walked towards where Castiel stood. It took Castiel a couple of seconds to look up from the envelopes in his hand. He looked confused when they made eye contact with each other but then his face brightened up with a smile. Time stopped as they stared at each other. Everything else was silent except for their breathing and Dean hoped he wasn’t about to drop dead on the street.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean felt himself smiling when he heard Castiel say his name. He wanted to hear it a million times more, but right now, he felt frozen. He was rooted to the spot as he kept staring at Castiel who began looking around. The streets were empty, but they would be filled with life and activity soon.

“Do you want to come in?” Castiel asked. “My mother and sisters are out for the day.” He walked towards the open door and looked over his shoulder at Dean.

“Sure.” Dean nodded as he followed the man. Castiel dropped the envelopes on the cabinet that was next to the front door.

“Do you fancy a drink? I have tea, coffee, and water. I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet.” Castiel admitted sheepishly as he fiddled with his fingers from nervousness.

“No, thank you. I should’ve bought a housewarming gift, but to be fair I wasn’t planning on visiting you until I found myself in front of your house.” Again, no shame, but he did feel guilty for not bringing anything. Castiel and his family were living off of scraps.

“It’s alright. I enjoy your company. That’s the perfect housewarming gift!” Castiel blushed after he said that. It made Dean smile big. He felt less guilty for showing up out of the blue.

“That makes me feel so much better.” Dean chuckled softly. He sat down by the dining table and observed Castiel’s small house. Despite it being too small for a family of four it was cute and it gave off the feeling of home. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because of the house or Castiel being in it. Speaking of Castiel, he had a wooden spoon in his hand as he stirred whatever was in the frying pan. Dean couldn’t see from his angle but it smelt good.

“You should stay for dinner.” Castiel blurted out. When Dean looked over at him Castiel was staring at the frying pan like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He even looked shy as he said it.

“My schedule is clear for the day, so why not?” Dean shrugged. Castiel snapped his head up with the most dazzling smile; a smile that could make flowers bloom after a rainy, depressing, day. In Dean’s book, it was depressing because all he could hear was Sam and Bela fucking it out like rabbits. A view he did not want to picture. He shuddered.

“How exciting! You’ll finally get to meet my family. My mother might be a handful though.” Castiel pointed out. “But I’m sure she will be in her best behavior.”

“One could only hope.” Dean said tensely. He wasn’t looking forward to meeting Castiel’s mother because he’s always heard a lot from her. They weren’t good things either.

Castiel turned off the stove and set the wooden spoon down before joining Dean by the table. “They should be here any minute for their lunchtime.”

“Meeting the family? Must be a pretty big step for our relationship.” Dean jokes.

“It’s only fair since I’ve met your brother. He was so nice to me.” Castiel smiled, thinking about the last time they were together.

After their kiss Dean had dragged him back to the wedding and introduced him to his brother. Sam had smiled so wide it seemed maniacal. Then he brought Castiel into a big hug before hugging Dean as well. His bride was also kind to him and the four of them ended up talking for hours until the music started up again. That was the night Dean asked him for a dance right in front of everyone. Castiel was hesitant because he worried what the others would think, but nobody looked their way and Dean didn’t care.

It was the best night of their lives, and it was only the beginning.

“Yeah, people say he’s the nicer one from the two of us.” Dean chuckled, which was mostly true. Sam still had a big heart even when he grew up in this kind of life. He, Ellen, and Jo were the only ones who wouldn’t let Dean go full-on dark mode. Now, he didn’t even think about it anymore. Not when he was in the presence of Castiel; a literal angel with a dazzling smile that could kill.

“You know, I can see that.” Castiel jokes.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the front door opening. Three women came inside the house and the older one of the three was running her mouth off. Complaining about how she was being treated at her workplace. She must be the mother...Dean could already sense the awful vibes radiating off her persona.

“It was entirely your fault, mother.” The redhead started. Dean noticed she was the one who let Dean inside Castiel’s hospital room. She’s his sister? No wonder she was being overprotective and cautious when Dean asked to be let in. “You were the one who picked a fight with her.” She continued, but her mother talked over here. She merely rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to only stop short when she spotted Dean sitting by the dining table.

She elbowed her mother who jumped from the contact. Three sets of eyes were on Dean and Castiel stood up from his chair. “Mother, Hannah, Hael.” He looked at each one of them before gesturing towards Dean to introduce him. “This is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my family; Naomi, Hannah, and Hael.”

“Oh! My apologies! Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Naomi walked up to him and shook his hand eagerly. “I didn’t know we were having guests.” She looked over her shoulder at Castiel and glared at him.

“I came unannounced.” Dean said. “I didn’t think it would be such an issue, but if you want I can take my leave.” He was already standing up but Naomi blocked his way before he could go too far.

“No, of course, it’s not an issue. Stay for dinner.” Naomi walked to the kitchen to grab a plate and a spoon from the cabinets.

“Okay,” Dean said in a tense tone, lowering himself onto the chair.

Castiel mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Dean and smiled awkwardly.

“What brings you to our lovely home, Mr. Winchester?” Naomi asked, serving Dean a plate of food. She also served herself while the others had to serve themselves. Dean felt weirded out because he came here as an equal not a higher up.

“I came here to meet up with your son. I hope you don’t mind.” Dean stared down at his food. “Thank you for the food. It smells good.”

“I don’t mind at all! I’m so glad you two have met. Has he talked about me? I hope all good things.” Naomi lowered herself on the chair and scooted her seat in.

“He has talked about you.” Dean murmured, not looking up from his food. His tolerance for her wasn’t very high at this point because he knew how she acted towards her son. He could even see how uncomfortable Castiel was becoming by the way he was shifting in his seat and playing around with his food.

“Leave the poor man alone, mother. We are having dinner. The least you can do is let him eat his food.” Hannah said, rolling her eyes behind Naomi’s back before she seated herself. She was the last to serve herself food because she looked irritated by the way her mother kept talking.

“Fine, I suppose. Please, enjoy your food.” She told Dean with a very fake and sinister smile. It made a chill run down Dean’s spine just by thinking about it. Everyone in the room knew how fake she was acting, but nobody called her out on it. Dean was on the verge of doing so, but he didn’t want to embarrass Castiel even more.

Dean didn’t bother to answer her; he just kept eating. He felt guilty for eating their food when he didn’t need to consume anything in the first place, but he didn’t want to be rude. On the bright side, the food was delicious. Castiel proved his skills when cooking food. The small dining room was filled with silence except for the spoons clinking against the plates. Castiel kept his gaze down on his food while Dean observed everyone else.

Hannah kept herself boxed in to indicate how left out she felt in this family. That was probably her mother’s doing. Hael, on the other hand, felt welcomed in this place. She looked like an open book who was very care-free and bright. Naomi had her back straight in an almost stiff posture with tense shoulders. Castiel looked like he had the whole world on his shoulders with how tired he suddenly looked. It saddened Dean to see him this way; all because of the presence of his mother.

“Castiel, can you bring us a couple of glasses of water?” Naomi asked. Castiel nodded mutely and stood up to pour his family and Dean a glass of water. Naomi had turned to Dean to start up a conversation with him, but he was only giving short answers. He was making it clear he didn’t want to talk to her, but she just didn’t get it.

Castiel set a tray on the table and handed each person a glass. His hands were shaking a little from the nerves and he accidentally spilled water on Dean’s coat. “Oh my! I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” Dean assured him, grabbing a napkin to wipe away the water, but Naomi made it into a big deal.

“You idiot! Are you so messed up in the head you can’t do something right?’ Naomi glared at him and tore the tray away from his grasp. Castiel didn’t say anything and sat down instead. He was trying his best to avert his gaze but Dean was sure he felt like tearing up. He could sense the negative energy coming from him. No one said anything. Not even his sisters.

Dean decided to break the tension in the room. “Mrs. Novak-”

Naomi cut him off. “Please, call me Naomi.”

“Okay- Naomi,” he continued, “I have a question for you.” He didn’t let her speak before he asked; “why do your own children hate you?”

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror, Hannah snapped her head up in surprise, and Hael tensed up, ready to run away from this conversation. Naomi looked  _ aggravated.  _ Bingo. No more hiding behind a mask.

“With all due respect-” Naomi was cut off by Dean’s bitter laughter. She cleared her throat and glared at him. “With all due respect, Mr. Winchester. My children love me the way I love them. We are a family, and we’ve been on our own since my late husband fled.”

“Then how do you explain the sour looks on their face when they see you? The dread they feel when it’s time for you to come home? The fact that they can’t stand up to you or you’d beat them down? Shall I go on?” Dean knew he was playing with fire, but he didn’t care. He ignored the pleading look from Castiel and the disbelief looks coming from his sisters. This needed to be said.

Naomi was fuming with anger. She stood up from her seat, and the chair was knocked over from the force of it. “You should take your leave!’ She pointed at the front door and glowered at him.

“Fine.” Dean stood up from his seat with raised hands. “But know this; you can’t beat me down. Your children don’t deserve the torment you give them. Especially Castiel.” He glanced over at him and smiled. That smile represented a million words and Naomi had noticed the way he looked at her son.

Naomi gasped and grabbed an empty plate to throw at Dean. He managed to dodge it and the plate hit the wall, shattering into dozens of pieces. “Get out!” She screamed, ready to throw another plate.

Dean was out the door before she could throw it at him and he could hear her screams from outside. Castiel emerged from the front door and closed it behind him quietly. He looked spooked, but he seemed fine. He walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“I appreciate what you have done, Dean, but…” Castiel pulled away from him. “You shouldn’t have provoked my mother. She has a short temper, and I can only imagine what my sisters are going through at this moment.” He frowned and looked down.

“She deserved to know, Cas. I hate the way she treats you.” Dean lifted his chin so he could look into his eyes. He noticed how vibrant they were. The blue reminded him of the time he would always go to the beach with his mom when they had a day off. They felt calming.

Castiel looked like he wanted to protest, but he refrained from doing so. His shoulders slumped, admitting defeat, but he nuzzled his face into Dean’s palm when he moved it to cup his cheek. “Come with me. We’ll have a nice evening, and I promise to pay back the food.” Dean smiled.

Castiel stared at him with those same vibrant eyes, thinking, then the next second he was agreeing to go with him. Dean was grateful for his decision. He didn’t think he could survive knowing Castiel lived with a parent who degraded him for every mistake he made. It reminded Dean of his own father, but he was able to stand up for himself now. He only wanted the same power for Castiel.

• • • • •

There was an old run-down bar by the edge of town where Dean would go for some alone time. Whenever he was here everyone in his family knew not to bother him. Now this was a place for him and Castiel. Dean walked behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses and poured himself a drink. He was about to pour one for Castiel when he shook his head.

“I’d rather have a lemonade if you don’t mind,” Castiel said quietly.

“Coming right up.” Dean assured him as he set the whiskey aside. He grabbed a bottle without a label that was reserved for the lemonade. He poured it into Castiel’s glass and handed it to him. “How are you doing?” He asked quietly.

“Better actually now that I’m away from my mother.” Castiel sat down on the stool and took a gulp of his lemonade. “This is very sweet. I like it.”

“I’m happy to hear that from you. You deserve a nice and relaxing day.” Dean was itching for a cigarette right now, but he decided against it. He didn’t think kissing Castiel with his smoky breath was sexy. Not to mention, he noticed the way Castiel looked at the cigarettes with disgust. He couldn’t blame him because whoever smoked was causing themselves harm, but Dean was immune to it. He was immune to the smoke and the alcohol because of the Mark.

Speaking of the Mark of Cain, it had been quiet ever since the wedding. Dean didn’t notice until this morning, and he was confused on why it went quiet all of a sudden. He was eternally grateful for it anyway.

“I really, don’t I?” Castiel chuckled. His little laugh seemed like it illuminated the room. Dean wasn’t one for being cheesy, but he swore the room got a little brighter.

“I can’t imagine anyone else who needs a break more than you, Cas. Take it. I can only offer it for so long.” Dean smiled behind his glass before he took a swing of the whiskey. The familiar burn in his throat made him relax. At least he was able to drink as much alcohol as he wanted without risking liver failure.

“Gladly.” Castiel continued on to sip on the lemonade and said nothing for a while. They basked in the silence the bar had to offer and took comfort in each other’s presence, knowing they weren’t alone in the world.

“If you’ll excuse me I will be taking a bathroom break.” Dean excused himself when Castiel had nodded in acknowledgment.

The restrooms were swept clean and still in use, but Dean didn’t come here to do his business. He wanted to collect himself before he went out to talk with Castiel again. He had a bad feeling in his gut about something, but he couldn’t make out what it was.

Dean turned on the tap water and cupped his hands together to splash water on his face. He turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel to wipe away the cold water.  _ Everything is fine, Winchester. It’s just the Mark,  _ Dean thought to himself, but the feeling worsened, and it continued to rattle him to his bones.

It all stopped when he heard a shout coming from the main room.

_ Cas. _

Dean swung the door open and made his way to the main room where he saw a man aiming the barrel of his gun against Castiel’s head. He had him in a chokehold and he tightened his arm when he saw Dean.

“Come any closer and I’ll blow his brains out!” The man threatened. Castiel’s eyes were widened with fear and he looked at Dean for help.

He couldn’t hear anything except for the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his heartbeat in his ears. Who the  _ fuck _ was this guy? He had a lot of guts. Dean could feel the Mark and the veins around the symbol start glowing. He balled his hands into tight fists, making his nails dig into the palms of his hands. The man was shouting nonsense Dean couldn’t make out, and he could sense the anger growing from him.

Dean lunged forward and made it to tackle the man. He shoved Castiel aside and pointed the gun at Dean. Dean knocked the gun out of his hand and it landed on the ground, firing a bullet into the wall. Castiel shouted in alarm and curled into a ball to protect himself.

The man threw a punch but Dean blocked it quickly. He twisted his arm and head-butted him, making the man groan in pain. He stumbled backward and tripped over the wooden floor, landing on his ass. There’s a lot of blood streaming down his nose, but that doesn’t stop Dean from torturing him even more. He pushed him down with his foot and straddled him, gripping a handful of his shirt and started punching him repeatedly. Dean continued to punch him until his face was unrecognizable and Dean’s coat was covered in his thick blood.

He didn't stop...until Castiel called out his name.

“Dean!”

The Mark stopped glowing to indicate it had been fed from the brutal beating Dean had given the stranger. His heartbeat slowed to a normal rate and he was able to hear everything around him again. He slowly turned towards Castiel and stared at him with a crazed look with blood on his face. Castiel was hyperventilating and gripping the counter as if his life depended on it. He looked petrified.

“He deserved it, Cas.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since that incident at the bar, Dean hasn’t contacted Castiel in any way. He refused to do so after what he experienced. It reminded Dean of how dangerous he could be whenever he gave into the Mark of Cain. He was sure Castiel was scared of him and never wanted to see him ever again, so Dean avoided him like the Black Plague. He dug a grave and buried himself in his work; a method he would always do whenever he was avoiding something or someone.

Clearly that wouldn’t last long.

He heard a knock on the door before it swung open and Jo came inside with Ellen following behind her. “Ugh. I should’ve known.” Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes when she saw Dean sitting by his desk with paperwork laid out in front of him.

“What brings the two of you into my office?” Dean asked. He was avoiding eye contact while he remained his gaze on the papers. He was convinced they would go away if he seemed uninterested, but that hardly worked with Jo.

“You know, the usual, checking up on you because you hardly take care of yourself.” Jo said sarcastically. Ellen nudged her with her elbow and gave her a stink eye.

“Are you busy?” Ellen asked even though it was quite obvious. “Or are you pretending to be?”

Dean sighed, finally looking up from his papers. “What is it?” He asked. He looked miserable. The dark circles under his eyes were visible and his face was pale to the point where he looked like the undead. He wasn’t the great crime boss everyone saw him as. Here, he was Dean Winchester who couldn’t handle being away from someone who made him feel alive. Something he hadn’t felt since his mother was alive.

“Wow. you look-” Ellen nudged Jo before she could finish her sentence. Jo rubbed at the sore spot and frowned, immediately feeling guilty for making a comment about Dean’s appearance. He wasn’t doing very well, and she didn’t get that point across through her head.

“We missed you at the family dinner yesterday.” Ellen said. She raised her eyebrows, expecting an explanation, but all Dean gave her was an excuse.

“I was working, and I still am.” Dean stood up from his chair and shed off his suit jacket. The material scraped against his bruised knuckles and he bit his tongue to refrain from hissing in pain. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t have the energy to heal himself.

Jo and Ellen noticed it immediately.

“What happened? Did you get into another fight today?” Ellen asked. The pair walked closer to the desk but Dean stopped them before they could get any closer and fuss over him.

“No. Just...leave. I want to be alone right now.”

“But Dean-“

“I said leave!” Dean shoved all the papers off his desk. He was glaring at them with fury in his eyes and they looked petrified from his outburst. He didn’t have the heart to feel sorry for them. He was getting sick of his family constantly asking about him.

Jo grabbed her mother’s arm and tugged her out of the room. Once they were out of his sight, Dean sat back down and dropped his head in his hands. It was infuriating to have to yell at his own family to leave him alone. He knew he was isolating himself, but he couldn’t give a damn about it.

Dean pulled open a drawer and grabbed the liquor bottle he kept stashed away. He twisted the cap open and drowned himself in the liquor as if he was seeking comfort from it. Unfortunately, it brought none. All he could do was keep drinking and drinking until he felt the buzz, but it never lasted long. He could never get shit faced to forget everything and numb the pain.  


• • • • •

Castiel was stopped by Jo one day when he was wandering around on the streets. He was still searching for a job but it was more of a desperate manner. Ever since the meeting with his mother and Dean she wanted him out of the house as soon as possible. At least she wasn’t cruel enough to kick him out on the spot. Castiel had nowhere to go. Even Dean stopped contacting him, and Castiel didn’t have any resources to get through him.

That night at the bar was imprinted into his mind and he had numerous questions popping up in his brain. Castiel was grateful for Dean saving his life, but at what cost? Was he okay with taking a man’s life? Was this his first murder? By the way Dean didn’t even hesitate confirmed Castiel’s suspicions, but he wanted to hear it from Dean.

“Castiel! Thank God you’re alive.” Jo said in a serious tone. It was luck that Castiel was still alive after the fire and the stranger pulling a gun on him or maybe because Dean was his good luck charm. Castiel liked the sound of that if it weren’t for Dean avoiding him at all costs.

Jo pulled him in for a tight hug that left Castiel wheezing He was surprised at how strong she was for a petite woman like her. “Yeah.” He smiled and raised his hand to pat her on the back. She pulled away from him at arm's length and observed him closely.

“I’m so happy I ran into you.” Jo sighed as she lowered her arms. “I’ve had a tough week.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, curious. He even gave her a concern look because he grew to care for her during the short period they had together while working. She acted like a protective best friend, and it made Castiel feel good.

“Dean.” Jo rolled her eyes. She sat down by a bench and leaned her head back against the brick wall. “I wanted to talk to you about him. He’s been more distant and moody lately. He always is but this time...it seems permanent. He doesn’t even talk to his own brother anymore.” She bit on her nails out of nervousness.

Castiel began to grow worried for Dean and their relationship. He saw how close they were. It reminded him of his sisters, and it broke his heart seeing Jo worried about him. “What happened?” He asked.

“That’s the problem I don’t know. He just blew up, and it’s weird because his safe place usually calms him down. He doesn’t even go to that place anymore, and when I ask him about it he lashes out.” Jo propped her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward, staring at the dirty ground. She kicked the tip of her boot against the gravel and watched as a pebble flew towards the empty street.

Castiel immediately knew why. He didn’t think that incident affected Dean as much as it affected Castiel. Realization dawned on him...Dean was ignoring him because he felt  _ guilty.  _ Castiel wanted his comfort and an explanation. “Where is he right now?” He asked quietly.

“In his office. He’s been there for days. He claims he’s doing work, but in reality, he’s drowning in his sorrows.” Jo scoffed. She leaned back against the bench and frowned, stress lines forming on her face.

“Maybe I can talk to him,” Castiel suggested.

Jo looked at him like he had grown two heads. “ _ Talk to him?  _ I can barely get a single sentence from him, but if you want to try then be my guest.” Jo stood up from the bench. “Tell me how it goes, but I doubt he’ll listen. I’ll see you around, Castiel.”

They bid their goodbyes and Jo left Castiel sitting on the bench alone. He was thinking about what he could say to Dean, but he didn’t have the right words.

_ I need to try,  _ Castiel thought to himself. With a newfound boost of confidence, Castiel stood up from the bench and walked to the direction he knew where Dean’s office was at.

• • • • •

Castiel knew where his office was at, but he never visited it because he didn’t think he needed to. Not to mention how intimidating Dean was at first glance, but getting to know him better made Castiel feel comfortable around him. The building still looked scary as if it would come alive and swallow him whole for trespassing.

The double doors swung open when Castiel walked through them and observed the interior part of the building. All the workers were dressed nicely and it made Castiel look down at his own clothing. He stuck out like a sore thumb, so he picked up his pace towards the front desk.

“Welcome. How may I help you?” The red-headed woman asked with enthusiasm.

“I’m here to see Dean Winchester,” Castiel replied, chewing on his bottom lip.

Her face fell and she suddenly looked nervous. “I am sorry to inform you, but he is currently unavailable. Please come back another time.” Then she turned in her chair and went back to fiddling with something in her hands.

“But I need to see him. It’s nothing to do with business. I know what state he’s in.” Castiel could see the woman fighting an inner war in her head, and he kept pushing. “Please. We’ve talked for a while, and I want to make sure he’s alright.”

The woman sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. “Fine.” She set the item down and stood up, gesturing at Castiel. “Follow me. I’ll take you to his office.” She informed him while walking away. Castiel followed closely behind her and kept his gaze straight ahead. He ignored the looks he was receiving from the other workers.

Charlie stopped short and knocked on the door that had a golden plaque with “D. Winchester” engraved into it. She opened the door and popped her head in. “Someone is here to see you Mr. Winchester.” She stepped aside and looked at Castiel desperately. “Be careful.” She whispered before walking away.

Her tone made Castiel feel anxious. How badly was it? The only way to find out was to walk through that door. Castiel stood up straight in confidence. He took a deep breath and forced himself to push the door open before he looked back and ran away.

The office was a mess. There were papers scattered all over the floor, the walls were littered with stains from food, alcohol, and blood. Chairs were broken and there was a huge dent in the wall. 

It was nothing compared to the man standing by the window and having his back facing Castiel. He looked like he hadn’t left this room in days. He was practically a madman by the way he was hunched over the window and breathing heavily.

“Dean?” Castiel spoke up softly.

Dean whipped around like he had gotten shocked from the window. He stared at Castiel with wide eyes and he seemed frozen in place. He looked worse than Castiel anticipated. He looked weak and vulnerable; a version of himself Castiel never imagined him in his mind. It made him realize how Dean was just like the rest of society. He had his moments of weakness and right now was one of them.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean asked as he fully faced him. He was growing a scruff, the dark circles under his eyes were getting worse, his hair looked greasy, and his eyes were dull. They weren’t the vibrant green Castiel was so used to. It saddened him to see Dean like this.

“I came here to check up on you. Everyone is worried about you, and now I can see why.” Castiel frowned. He took a single step forward, but he felt rooted to the spot. He was still shaken up about that night at the bar but he didn’t want to leave Dean in this state of mind.

“I’m fine.” Dean said firmly as he rubbed his eyes.

“Clearly you’re not. Please, let me help.” Castiel walked closer. “Tell me what happened. I’ve been worried about you this whole time.” He was on the other side of the desk; the only thing that’s separating the pair.

“You won’t like what you’ll hear,” Dean said, looking away from him.

“You won’t know until you tell me. You’ve helped me. Let me help you.” Castiel offered. He was on the verge of begging because of how dismissive and stubborn Dean was being. It was beginning to frustrate him, but he didn’t lash out on him. He wasn’t going to get a story from him if Castiel forced it out of him.

Castiel pulled up a chair close to Dean and sat down next to the leather chair. “Come sit with me. Let’s start with the basics, okay?” He said gently, patting the seat next to him.

Dean was biting his nails from nervousness and looked between Castiel and the chair. Castiel could tell Dean was debating if he wanted to sit down or not, but he hoped he would. He wanted the warmth just as much as Dean needed it after isolating himself from everyone.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean decided to sit down but he still wasn’t looking at Castiel. He was staring out through the window, and Castiel waited for him to begin.

Dean took a deep breath and glanced over at Castiel with a spooked out expression as if he saw a ghost.

“I died at the age of sixteen.” Dean started. He had a faraway look on his face as if remembering the event so clearly. “I took a couple of blows to the head before being ripped to shreds by a pack of wolves. I was supposed to stay dead until my mother sold her soul to the Devil.” The more he continued on the more it was easier to tell the story. “It came with a price. I had to bear the Mark of Cain.”

Dean pulled up his sleeve and showed Castiel the Mark. He stared at it with distaste and clenched his jaw as he continued. “Ten years after, the Devil took my mother away from me. She was the light of my life and took great care of me after I was resurrected. She helped me control the Mark because it needs to be fed. The blood lust is so strong I’ve killed hundreds of men. Bad men. I’m stronger, faster, better than anyone in this criminal organization. Some may see it as a blessing, but it’s a curse. I’m cursed forever even after death; I become a demon.”

Dean covered the Mark and looked down at the ground. He made himself look small, vulnerable, and weak, but he wasn’t any of those things. Castiel knew.

“When I met you...you calmed me down. I felt like myself again when my mother was alive. I didn’t want to lose that, but I also didn’t want you dragged into my business. I live a very dangerous life, and it isn’t suitable for you who grew up in a poor household with hardly any experience.” He looked back up at Castiel. “When you saw me kill that man I panicked. I ran away and never looked back because I was afraid. Afraid of how you would react.”

After Dean was done, Castiel was shocked. He was scared, but the worry over Dean dominated that feeling, and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold the man. He was being tortured every single day of his life and no one knew it.

“I appreciate you sharing this with me, Dean,” Castiel said honestly. He placed a hand over Dean’s and smiled sweetly at him. He could visibly see Dean’s eyes lighting up with hope and his smile coming back, making his stress lines disappear.

Thinking about it made Castiel anxious because it was a lot of information to process. He didn’t even know the Supernatural was real and living amongst them. He thought of it as a myth and stories made up by adults to scare their children. Oh, how wrong he was. Dean was proof enough, and he thought back to every weird thing that happened to him that was deemed unexplainable.

“I still consider you as a good person because you’ve helped me and my community so much. Deep down, you’re good.” Castiel said firmly. He believed it, and that meant Dean should believe it too.

“You accept me for who I am? Being cursed?” Dean asked in a small voice, unsure of the situation.

“Of course I do, Dean.” Castiel squeezed his hand to comfort him. “Thank you for being honest with me. I can tell how difficult it was for you to speak of this. I can’t imagine how much pain you’re in right now. We’ll work through this together. I’m not leaving you like this, okay?”

Dean stared into his eyes, searching for his facial expression before nodding. “Okay. I trust you.” He turned towards Castiel fully and stared intensely into his eyes. It made Castiel feel nervous, but he stayed where he was while Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was filled with comfort, passion, acceptance, and love. So much love Castiel could drown in it and die happily. He raised a hand to cup Dean’s cheek and rubbed over his scruff. He loved this look on him.

“Will you take a shower and change now?” Castiel teased to lighten the mood up.

Dean chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I should do that.” He leaned forward to kiss him again before standing up from the chair. “Thank you for being there for me, Cas. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He let go of Castiel’s hand and picked up his trench coat that was lying on the ground. “Do you want to join me? To my house, I mean...not the shower.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Yes.” Castiel smiled and blushed. He wouldn’t mind at all if he joined Dean in the shower though.  


• • • • •

After making sure Dean had taken a shower, ate something, and fell asleep Castiel returned to his home. He grabbed the key that was hidden in the soil of their small garden and opened the front door with it. He entered the rather quiet house and sighed in relief when he noticed his mother wasn’t home. There was no doubt she would be nagging at him for coming home late despite being an adult and managing by himself.

“Castiel! Where have you been?” Hannah asked, coming into the living room. Her tone was filled with curiosity instead of irritation like Naomi’s would be. She was wearing a robe and combing her wet hair.

“I was visiting Dean.” Castiel blushed when he saw Hannah smirk.

“Oh really?” She giggled. “Hey, I’m glad you found someone. He’s a good man. I’ve heard a lot about him.”

Castiel thought back to when he was oblivious about Dean’s true life. The lower class didn’t know  _ anything  _ about Dean except he was considered as their savior because he protected them. Dean  _ was  _ a good man, but he had this darkness inside him that Castiel couldn’t explain.

“Can I talk with you?” Castiel asked he was suddenly nervous about how Hannah would react.

Hannah nodded. “Sure. Let me go change first.” She said before going back to her room.

Castiel sat down on the small and old sofa they had. It creaked under his weight, but it still supported them so they never bothered to get a new one.

Hannah didn’t take long and she came out of her room again in her pajamas, ready to go to bed once they were done talking. She sat down next to him and faced him completely to give him all of her attention. Castiel saw Hael walking around in the kitchen in the corner of his eye, and he was sure she was eavesdropping on them, but he didn’t mind.

“What’s on your mind?” Hannah asked.

“Hypothetically let’s say you met someone, right?” He asked slowly and gnawed on his lower lip as he eyed Hannah who nodded along with what he was saying. “And you two fell in love with each other, but then...you find out who they really are. Would you still want to be with them? After knowing their true potential?”

“Those are very bold questions you got there,” Hannah said. She tilted her head and hummed. Castiel was fiddling with his fingers from nervousness because he hoped she wouldn’t connect the dots, but she was smarter than she looked. “Depending what their ‘true’ self is...I’m assuming it’s something bad by the way you asked your questions.” She waited for Castiel to nod before she continued. “If I really loved them then I would try to accept them for who they are, but if it’s difficult to do so and they go against my morals then that’s a different story. But I believe I can give them a chance. I love the concept of accepting someone for who they are no matter how broken they are. If you know they have a good heart then I say ‘why not?’”

Castiel smiled, feeling relieved. Before he could say anything Hael popped in to join their conversation. “Wouldn’t that be such an amazing dream? Meeting someone who’s an asshole to everyone but the moment they see you they turn soft and give you heart eyes?” Hael sighed dreamily and smiled sheepishly. “I want a man like that.” She giggled.

Castiel didn’t think of it that way, but now realizing how Dean acted with him it made Castiel feel good. It did sound like a dream; a dream came true. “I’m positive you’ll find someone like that, Hael. You’re such a sweet girl, but sometimes I worry about you.” He sighed. Hannah looked like she could take care of her herself but Hael was a petite and small woman. Just like Castiel, she had a pretty face and a slender body that men would think was ‘up for grabs.’

Castiel shuddered at the thought.

“Aw, my little brother is worried about me?” Hael giggled and threw her arms around Castiel to embrace him. “No need to worry about me so much, Castiel. Hannah already does that.” She rolled her eyes to indicate she didn’t like it when her siblings were being overprotective of her. It still didn’t help their worry. “Besides...I’m not the  _ only  _ one. You also get harassed, and that shouldn’t be kept quiet. Screw all the people who say otherwise. Men and women alike need consent.”

“You are absolutely right, Hael.” Castiel nodded in agreement and covered her hand with his. He was so glad he had supportive sisters because his mother wasn’t doing much justice. If they heard their conversation right now she would be yelling at all of them and spitting out her ‘opinions.’

“Hm, maybe you should start a movement. You changed my life with that speech.” Hannah teased.

Hael gasped. “I should!” She pulled her arms away from Castiel and jumped up and down excitedly. “You two will be a part of it. We shall start immediately.”

“You dream too big, Hael.” Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “But I believe in you.” He stood up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head. “I don’t know about both of you, but I’m going to bed. Today was a long day. We’ll leave your movement for the morning, Hael. I’m exhausted.” He yawned.

“Okay, sleepyhead. Go get your sleep.” Hael walked back to the kitchen to return to what she was doing. Hannah followed Castiel back into their single bedroom and laid down on her bed.

“That hypothetical...was that between you and Dean?” Hannah asked quietly. It was so quiet Castiel almost missed it.

He gulped. “Maybe…”

Hannah nodded and closed her eyes. “Okay. Goodnight, Castiel.”

“Goodnight, Hannah,” Castiel replied. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about Hannah’s knowledge about him and Dean. It kept him up for another 30 minutes before he could finally get some shut-eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had been anxious all night and day the moment Castiel left to return to his house. He wanted him to stay, but he knew he had his own family to take care of, so he said nothing. He was able to fall asleep, but he didn’t have a good slumber because of how cold and lonely he felt. He also wasn’t sure if Castiel was ever going to talk to him ever again. That’s what worried him the most, and he didn’t have the energy to eat something. In reality, he didn’t need food to survive, but it always intended to boost his mood up. Unfortunately, he just wanted to see Castiel again.

Dean wasn’t sure if he was allowed in Castiel’s property because of Naomi. The thought of her still made him bitter, but he hoped he didn’t ruin the situation even more. He would never forgive himself if he did. Castiel had gone through so much already.

_ ‘I should at least get out there.’  _ Dean thought to himself. He was already dressed for the day in his usual suit, but he was filled with nervous energy; too anxious to go out. It had been days since he’d last seen his family, and he didn’t know how they would react to him.

Dean fiddled with his cap and put it on before pushing the door open and walking down the stairs. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty house and he could sense the tense energy radiating off of the living room. It was almost suffocating; it felt like an invisible hand choking him and not letting him utter a word.

Five sets of eyes were on him when he entered the living room. They were piled up around the coffee table except for Adam who was oblivious to the tension in the room. Still so young without a worry in the world...Dean worried about that kid sometimes.

He cleared his throat. “Well?” He asked. “What are you guys doing sitting around?”

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. “We were talking about you.” He stood up from his seat and walked over to his brother. “We’ve missed you. Glad you managed to get out of that shit hole you call an office.” He teased while smiling.

“Shuddup. It’s a good office.” Dean felt the corner of his lip twitch into a smirk and Sam pulled him in for a hug. He gave him a pat on the back and pulled away.

“Looks like you’re back.” Sam looked back at Bela who smiled at him. They had gotten along with each other just fine. Dean knew his plan would work. Maybe he should pat himself in the back.

“We were about to go on a debate if we should buy the land up North that belongs to the Turner’s,” Bela said in her British accent. It caught Dean off guard because he realized he never heard her talk before. He didn’t care much about it, but since she was a new addition to the family he would need to get to know her more.

“That...would actually work out,” Dean said slowly. He was amazed by her intelligence, and he realized how  _ wrong  _ that sounded, but he mostly blamed it on Gadreel. The way he talked about her made Dean assume she was this sheltered girl who didn’t know any better.

Sam smiled at her with pride and it made Dean miss Castiel even more. He needed to get out of here and seek him out before he blows a fuse. He really wanted to see him and how he was doing after last night. “Have you come to the conclusion?” Dean asked.

“We’re still working out the kinks of our plan, but I believe we can do it,” Jo said. She seemed excited to have another woman added to their family, and Dean counted that as a success. He knew they would be fine without him.

“It looks like you all have figured it out on your own. See? You don’t need me.” Dean patted Sam on the back. “I knew I was right when I made you my right-hand man.”

“Of course we can get by on our own.” Sam rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “But it wasn’t the same without you, and I don’t think it ever will. We work better together. We have what the others don’t; a close bond with family.”

Dean could live with that. He never wanted to be close to his family because he didn’t want them as his weakness, but his walls were tumbling down. This life wasn't the best, but he wanted to make the most of it. “You’re right, Sam. We’re just better together.” He agreed. He could feel the Mark glow on his arm from the intense emotions he was feeling. He really missed this...He just wished his mom could see him now.

John and Ellen were sitting by the window, steering away from the conversation. John was smoking a cigarette while Ellen made her morning tea. John and Dean never had a good relationship, to begin with, but Dean would never turn his back towards his own father. As for Ellen, he was grateful for having a mother figure in his life.

“I’ll catch you with you later. I need to do something.” Dean said.

“Where are you heading to?” Sam asked. He gathered the papers that were on the coffee table and raised his eyebrows at Dean.

“I’m going to go visit a friend.” Dean smiled. “I might bring him along with me. I want you to meet him. I want everyone to meet him.”

“Sounds good to me. I wonder who this  _ ‘friend’  _ is. He’s got you smiling.” Sam teased, even though he knew who it most likely was. He was quiet enough to not let John hear or he would’ve gotten bat shit crazy if he heard that joke.

“You’ll see soon enough. See you later, brother.” Dean tipped his cap before leaving the room. He felt so much better than he has in years, and he couldn’t wait to see Castiel again.

• • • • •

Dean had left a note for Castiel when he passed by his house because he wanted to meet up with him somewhere more private. That was the empty bar where the incident happened. He knew it wasn’t the best place to be at and confess his feelings, but he didn’t have any other ideas. He also made sure to lock the front doors when Castiel arrived at the exact time Dean told him to.

Dean had a bottle of wine and two glasses next to it for them. He filled the glasses up with red wine and handed Castiel one. The man smiled in thanks and took a sip of it. His eyes lightened up in wonder. “It tastes so sweet.”

“We’re trying to make our own wine, and this was the result. Do you like it?” Dean asked with curiosity. He had tried different kinds of prototypes but this was his favorite one.

“I do.” Castiel set his wine down. “But I can’t have too much in a short amount of time. I can’t hold my alcohol as you can.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m not fully human, remember?” He downed the wine in one go and set the glass down. “I am glad you like my wine, but this wasn’t why I invited you.”

Castiel tilted his head and looked up at Dean with confused eyes. “Okay.”

Dean licked his lips and fully turned his body towards Castiel. He grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently. They felt soft and delicate in Dean’s calloused and rough hands from years of hard work. He looked into Castiel’s vivid blue eyes and took a deep breath.

“Ever since I met you my life has changed for the better. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but it feels like I’ve known you since forever. I have this feeling in my chest I met you in another life, and I know that sounds crazy, but I can’t shake this feeling off.” Dean intertwined their fingers and gave Castiel a shy smile. “You’ve become an important person to me, and I want to take whatever this is...to the next level because I like you...a lot actually. I don’t want to lose you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. That’s if you’ll have me.”

By the end of his confession, Castiel had a big smile on his face and his eyes were watery from the emotions that overcame him. He threw his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that from you!” Castiel laughed and leaned back to kiss Dean on the cheek. “I feel the same way about you, Dean. I’ve always admired you from afar, but since I got to know you I started to have feelings for you.”

“That is...really good to hear.” Dean sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. They stayed in each other’s embrace, holding each other, and basking in their emotional moment.

Dean felt like he was glowing, and something overcame him. The Mark on his arm started to glow and it grew hungry for Castiel and his energy. Dean surged forward and smashed their lips together. Their kiss quickly grew heated and Dean crowed in Castiel’s personal space.

Castiel was surprised by the sudden action but he was on board with it by kissing back just as passionately. Dean took advantage of the distraction by picking up Castiel by his thighs. Castiel made a noise, close to a yelp, as he grabbed onto Dean for dear life. Dean led them to one of the bedrooms the bar had in case if a couple wanted to have some fun during the after-party.

Dean was quick to undo the buttons on Castiel’s white dress shirt. He wanted to feel his skin and have it marked with his love bites. He wanted to feel his body against his as they moved against each other perfectly. Dean wanted it all.

After they got rid of Castiel’s shirt he whined in frustration when he couldn’t get any of Dean’s clothes off. “Why do you wear so much clothing?” Castiel asked with irritation.

Dean chuckled lowly. “Patience, my sweet love.” He tugged off his trench coat and cap. He wanted to see all of Castiel and feel all of him. He backed Castiel against the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he was forced to lay on it.

Castiel made himself comfortable as Dean eyed him hungrily. Despite his rough nature, Dean was gentle with Castiel when he unbuttoned his slacks and slid them off. After every patch of skin was revealed, Dean would go over it with kisses and a lap of his tongue. He was loving the noises that came out of Castiel’s mouth and the way he twitched and moved when Dean touched him at all the right places.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned softly and hid his face against the pillow. His face was getting red the more Dean was paying attention to his thighs. There were marks forming on his tanned and muscular skin. Dean was surprised at how well built Castiel’s body was. He had a runner’s body but Dean was definitely bigger and stronger.

Dean crawled in between Castiel’s legs and kissed him. He was still fully clothed and the material rubbed against Castiel, making him groan softly. He wasn't sure if it was from discomfort or pleasure, but Dean finally decided to get rid of his clothes. He stood up from the bed and discarded the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked to Castiel’s view whose pupils were blown wide with lust.

Dean pulled open the drawer that was next to the bed and grabbed the lube. “You ready, sweetheart?” He asked gently but he was also smirking.

Castiel nodded eagerly since he didn’t trust his voice. Dean could sense how desperate he was, and he didn’t let him wait any longer. He crawled on top of Castiel and sat on his heels. He grabbed the extra pillow that was next to Castiel’s head and placed it underneath his lower back.

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Dean asked, cupping his cheek to calm his nerves. He stroked his thumb across his cheekbone and smiled softly at him.

“I will,” Castiel promised. He gripped the sheets underneath him and stared up at Dean with trust in his eyes.

“Is this your first time?” Dean asked slowly.

Castiel looked away from him and blushed even more before giving him a curt nod.

“Okay. I’ll go slow.” Dean assured him. He popped the cap open and squirted a good amount of lube on his hand. It was more than needed, but he wanted Castiel to feel comfortable. “It’s going to feel cold at first, and it’ll burn, but trust me when I say it gets better.” Dean set the lube down and rubbed Castiel’s thigh to comfort him.

“I trust you.” Castiel spread his legs and looked up at Dean again.

Dean rubbed Castiel’s hole with his slicked finger before inserting it and pumping it slowly. He watched Castiel’s facial expression to make sure he was doing fine before picking up the pace. He added another finger and scissored them open. He was twisting them and curving his fingers in different angles until...Castiel twitched violently and moaned loudly...until he found the small bundle of nerves that made a man’s insides turn into gush and leave him panting for more.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean and clenched his hands around the sheets, feeling his muscles tense from the constant pleasure Dean was giving him. Dean was pumping four of his fingers into Castiel until he was sure he was nice and loose for Dean’s cock. He paid no attention to his own arousal because he wanted to take care of Castiel.

“Dean, please.” Castiel groaned.

Dean removed his fingers and used the rest of the lube on his hands to slick his cock up. He felt like he was about to cum because the sight in front of him was enough to bring him pleasure. He could watch Castiel quiver and moan all night if he wanted to, but he also wanted to be inside him.

Dean guided himself into Castiel’s hole and they moaned in unison as Dean entered the tight heat. Castiel was tighter than he anticipated, and he felt bad he didn’t stretch him more, but Castiel was demanding more. He squeezed his legs tighter to keep Dean in place and rocked his hips.

Castiel could feel him pulsing against his clenching walls and his jaw dropped open to let out a loud moan. “It feels so good. I want more.” He admitted. There was pain mixed in with the pleasure, but it was a perfect balance.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean groaned. He gripped Castiel’s hips and dug his fingers into his tanned skin as he began to circle his hips. He kept his movements controlled and didn’t thrust too hard or too fast. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel and the sweet moans that came out of the man were enough.

The tight heat around his swollen cock was driving Dean towards the edge and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. The Mark on his arm was glowing, but he didn’t feel any bloodlust. He wanted to drill into this pretty boy and hear him scream with pleasure. Castiel was staring at the Mark with awe, but he didn’t seem afraid.

Dean started to move his hips faster, but he was getting tired of this position. He grabbed Castiel’s right leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He pushed into Castiel and forced a scream out of the man. Bingo. He found his prostate again and this was a better position to fuck him in. He didn’t stop and he continued to rock his hips against Castiel.

“I’m going to cum!” Castiel moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. He reached out blindly for Dean’s hand and sighed when he found it. He squeezed it softly and opened his pretty eyes to look up at Dean with a pleading look. “Fuck. I love it.”

“You look so beautiful wrapped around my cock. This is my favorite look of you. Being all flustered and begging for me to fuck you into oblivion. How does that feel, Castiel? To be the boss’s bitch?” Dean asked.

A full shiver went through Castiel’s body at the dirty talk. “It feels perfect.”

“I bet it does, pretty boy,” Dean smirked.

It was becoming too much and Castiel ended up cumming untouched. The heat on the bottom of his gut burned hot as a wave of pleasure overcame him. He tensed up as he came all over his belly and chest. The sudden tightness around Dean’s cock and the sight in front of him led to Dean tipping over the edge.

His thrusts became shallow with no rhythm as he fucked Castiel through his orgasm until Dean still and came right after him.

Dean slipped out of Castiel and laid next to him. He grabbed a couple of napkins from the drawer and cleaned themselves up. He was gentle with Castiel because he could see how overly sensitive he was after his orgasm. He discarded the napkins aside and wrapped his arms around Castiel. He kissed him on the cheek and his swollen lips.

“I enjoyed it,” Castiel admitted, making Dean snort from amusement.

“It would’ve been bad if you didn’t.” Dean grinned. “We’ll shower when you wake up.”

“Sounds perfect.” Castiel yawned and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

• • • • •

_ “Where are you going? I don’t want to be alone with Ellen. I want to go with you!” 9-year-old Dean shouted as he fussed when Mary tried to cover him with the blankets. _

_ “Your father and I have business to attend to. It’s not safe for you to go, Dean. I’m sorry.” She frowned. When she managed to cover Dean with the blankets she sat down next to him and kissed him on his forehead. “You’ll be safe here.” _

_ “I’ll be alone,” Dean whispered as his eyes began to tear up. _

_ “You’ll never be alone.” Mary stroked his cheek but he turned away from her. She sighed sadly, knowing full well Dean was mad at her. She hated leaving him, but she also didn’t want to put him in harm’s way. This lifestyle was no match for a child-like Dean, but she could never run away from it. _

_ When Dean didn’t respond to her Mary tried again. “It’s okay, baby. Angels are watching over you. Whenever you feel alone remember that.” She unhooked her necklace and turned Dean’s head. “My father gave me this necklace when I was your age. He said if the necklace glows an angel is closeby.” She hooked the necklace around Dean and smiled down at it. “Now the angels will follow you.” _

_ Dean looked down at the amulet and held it close to himself. He looked up at his mother and smiled. “Thank you, mom. I will keep it forever.” _

_ Mary smiled, feeling happy Dean wasn’t being fussy with her anymore. “You’re welcome. I will only be gone for a few days. By then be nice to Ellen and hold onto that necklace.” _

_ “Yes, mom.” _

_ “Good boy.” Mary kissed Dean on his forehead again before leaving his room. _

• • • • •

Dean peered down at Castiel’s peaceful face. He was still sleeping and Dean gave up on getting some shut-eye. He was thinking back towards what his mom told him all those years ago. He hadn’t worn the necklace ever since she died, but he always kept it for comfort.

Dean held the amulet in his hand and sensed the kind of power that was in it. He could also sense the angelic grace radiating off of Castiel now that he was made aware of who he really was. He unclenched his hand and looked down at the amulet.

It was glowing.

Despite his newfound knowledge of Castiel’s true self, the man himself didn’t even know he was an actual angel walking on this Earth. His memories of his past had been erased, and it left Dean wondering  _ why  _ his memories were erased. Not to mention  _ how.  _ Angles were powerful beings.

So many questions were popping up in his head, but he knew damn well he wasn’t going to let go of Castiel. He grew an attachment to him, and Dean was going to show him his true potential. He was going to help him discover himself.

“You were right, mom. Angels are watching over me.”


End file.
